Fearless - Part One
by Cubbie And Chris
Summary: Based on the introductory spiel of episode1 of Voltron Force (2011 Nicktoons version), this is CubbieAndChris' take on how #KeithAndAllura evolve from #Voltron DoTU to Voltron Force Nicktoons; K/A Focused. COMPLETE. Please note: Last Chapter has rating M. Fanfic begins hours after Voltron's victory over Lotor and his Drule army.
1. Prologue

Author's Notes:

AN1) Revised edition 5th April 2013

AN2) add compulsory disclaimer clause that i don't own anything Voltron etc etc

**PROLOGUE** – Concurrence

On an undisclosed planet somewhere in the galaxy, a series of events of utmost significance were set in motion with the arrival of an urgent and highly confidential dossier.

Graceful fingers mindfully typed an encrypted password to unlock a silver metal suitcase, revealing a baseball-sized, translucent turquoise orb that silently activated on its own. It settled in midair, hovering in front of the middle-aged couple. Also enclosed in the silver metal suitcase was a datapad.

The orb lit up and projected on-screen information regarding a very important individual.

"Attributes : strong-willed; skilled in varied martial arts and weaponry; detail-oriented; has commanding presence; Voltron Force member; has the ability to manage change and conflict; an advocate of peace; fearless.

Name : Her Royal Highness, Princess Allura Raimon, future Queen of Arus. Pilot of the Blue Lion.

Status : Engaged/betrothed to Commander Keith Kogane of the Voltron Force "

Two pairs of wise ebony eyes smiled at what they had just read. The couple, who could have been mistaken for senior galaxy diplomats, silently nodded in agreement. The gentleman quietly spoke first, as he outstretched his arm towards the orb in front of them. "I sense that there are certain attributes that are slowly coming to full bloom…"  
The graceful woman beside him continued his trail of thought "… and other hidden attributes that are yet to bear fruit." They both smiled. The gentleman calmly sent a highly encrypted message:

_"Commander Kogane,_

_We confirm._

_We shall expect Her Royal Highness Princess Allura in 2 months' time. See enclosed coordinates. "_

_H."_

With the message sent, both orb and datapad went into automatic shutdown. Their protocols dictated to incinerate items immediately. The couple left the nondescript room in an unidentified consular office once the items had been completely transformed into a pile of gleaming silver ash.

[Concurrently on Earth]

Princess Allura's trusted advisor Coran was now planetary ambassador to the Galaxy Alliance Council. Coran was at the Arusian consulate on Earth, as he urgently met other galaxy representatives. He and his fellow ambassadors sought to find a diplomatic solution to bring back Voltron. Coran had fought hard with the council to legally grant the gentlemen of the Voltron Force five days at the most, to return to Galaxy Alliance for further assignments. Together with the consuls of the other planets in the same quadrant as Arus, Coran's battle to retrieve Voltron had commenced.

The kind of combat he faced was of the diplomatic kind: over the legality of the sanctions raised against the Voltron Lions and their pilots. Coran's battlefield was the political arena, his ammunition consisted of speeches, paperwork, and appeals to the highest legal courts in the Alliance. Their legal team aimed to use the seemingly never-ending bureaucratic red tape to their advantage. This was to give the Voltron Force enough time to reconvene and determine how to get Voltron's five lions back to Arusian sovereignty.

[The Castle of Lions. Planet Arus]

The castle was abuzz. A frenetic pace ensured everyone was doing their specific tasks. Everyone was tense and on edge.

It was now three days since Sky Marshall Wade had ordered the robot lions decommissioned. A tight-lipped Voltron Force landed on Arus two days ago, aboard a fractal ship in the late afternoon. The castle was on high alert and specific areas had been cordoned off, particularly the residential wing of the Voltron Force.

Behind closed doors, somewhere in the castle, was a highly classified meeting room only known to the Voltron Force. Their serious and sombre mood continued into the evening and no one left the room till nearly dawn the next day, concluding the most stressful three days the entire team had ever faced. No one had even had a decent sleep, a meal, or even a bath.

The commander of the Voltron Force ended the discussion, "You all know what to do." Everyone quietly nodded in agreement. "We leave tomorrow before dawn." His determined light blue eyes met everyone's resolute gaze. Some eyes gleamed with anger; fists and knuckles were cracked; some eyes held tears at bay. Everyone rehearsed their roles until they were committed to memory. Not a single datapad was used throughout this crucial meeting. No one spoke of sleep. Adrenaline was still pumping in their veins.

With a final group hug, Hunk mumbled that he definitely was in need of a big bacon breakfast. Pidge wiped his eyeglasses, vaguely mentioning that his lenses had fogged up, then wordlessly nodded at his commander. Pidge had a specific task that needed to be completed by dinner time.  
Lance was deep in thought as he left the room, quietly pondering whom on Arus he wanted to say goodbye to first, then second, then third. He figured he was restricted to a shortlist of three lady acquaintances. "Not enough time for more than three," he muttered to himself, and shook his head. He then headed towards MedTech to look for a particular lady doctor he was currently dating. The last two people left in the room were Keith and Allura. Neither one of them spoke. Neither one had moved from where they stood when the meeting was adjourned.


	2. Chapter 1 - Unprecedented

Author's note: chapter revised on 24th Jan 2013; combined previous chapters 2-4.

(insert compulsory disclaimer that i don't voltron etc.)

CHAPTER 1 - Unprecedented

[THREE months ago : Immediately after the fall of Doom]

Not so long ago, Arus was the darling of the Galaxy Alliance. Every planet was rejoicing at the defeat of the Drule empire by Arus' beloved giant robot Voltron. News reached the Arusian people first, and spread like wildfire across the galaxy. There was an exhilarating wave of celebration, joy and eagerness for peace.  
The Arusians had every right to be proud: Voltron was their planet's beloved treasure, and they openly expressed a filial devotion to Voltron and its team of five brave lion pilots. The Arusians were especially thrilled that their cherished ruler Princess Allura was part of this elite and prestigious defence force.

And it was apparent to everyone who followed the exploits of the Voltron Force with much anticipation like some romance soap opera, that their princess and the commander of the Voltron Force has forged a bond beyond any camaraderie in battle and beyond any deepest friendship. Her Royal Highness and her devoted knight in shining armour may have had eyes only for each other, but their devotion to duty, honour and commitment to lead Arus during the time of war came first. And the entire planet reciprocated the same level of commitment back to their princess and her commander.

When the Castle of Lions made its initial announcement to the people of Arus within the first hours of victory, the offices of provincial governors throughout Arus were suddenly inundated with letters, emails, visits and calls. At the grassroots level, every soul fervently petitioned to bestow a planetary citizenship to the non-Arusian lion pilots, that amazing group of heroes who had defended and helped rebuild their planet for nearly half a decade. They defended Arus with their lives like it was their very own home planet. The tsunami of gratitude amongst the common citizenry was unprecedented. Within a matter of days, a network of high ranking offices and a small group of influential governors had secretly set the wheels in motion.

At the end of the first week, four Arusian governors from the far reaches of the planet arrived at the castle unannounced. They requested an audience with Her Royal Highness Princess Allura and her lion pilots. Coran warmly greeted the unexpected visitors.

The Princess' trusted advisor was an old friend and esteemed colleague during the reign of King Alfor and they all jovially greeted one another. The governors were apologetic for the lack of notice, but they were hoping to surprise their reigning monarch with a gift and insisted that they meet her together with the Voltron Force. With a twinkle of mischief in their eyes, they added to Coran that this was quite an important moment in Arusian history, and further asserted they would only speak about their purpose of their visit directly to Her Royal Highness and Voltron Force only. Dumbfounded, Coran could only laugh as he guided the merry middle-aged band towards one of the meeting halls reserved for visiting delegates and dignitaries.

Then it was Coran's turn to profusely apologise: since they were not expecting any visitors at such an early stage of the castle reconstruction, everyone, including the princess herself, was busy somewhere in the castle helping with repairs. The last attack from planet Doom had weakened the castle's defenses, and everyone had their hands on deck. With many of the electronic systems down, Coran was unable to page anyone in the castle until communications had been restored, but in the meantime, he welcomed the governors to wait in the meeting hall until they located the princess. The governors however requested to help Coran find their precious ruler, and to have a guided tour of the castle as they went. They were all grinning like kids who about to explore a candy store or massive chocolate factory.

They found Allura working under an open console in the castle's server room, surrounded by a tangle of cables and wires. With her keen eye for detail, she was helping Pidge run diagnostics and compiling an inventory of items needing repair or replacement. She and Pidge had just brought the communication systems back online when they were greeted by a cheery assemblage of governors.

Startled by their sudden appearance, the princess (who was as hands-on with the reconstruction as everyone else) quickly dropped everything to attend to this unusual meeting with these highly respected Arusian governors. With communications back up, Coran promptly paged the rest of the Voltron Force to convene in one of the meeting halls.

The princess quietly thought that the group looked like wise elders, but she sensed that despite their years, they could have been warriors back in their younger days. These individuals exuded an ancient mystic aura of power and honour: they had served Arus and its beloved king Alfor during the Zarkonian wars.

This highly influential group were brimming with a mixture of pride and mirth: one distinguished gentleman rode a wheelchair, pushed by a lady who in her younger years may have melted many a heart at the royal court, and displayed an unseen strength in her graceful step. A third senior gentleman, sporting an eye patch, mischievously grinned to their fourth bearded comrade, who elbowed him with a happy hearty chuckle. They were in great spirits as they reverently bowed to Her Royal Highness. Allura insisted on dispensing with the formalities that had been the norm during the old royal court. Perhaps in a different time she would have greeted them with all her regalia and retinue, but now she openly expressed that pomp and circumstance were no longer needed now that peace had brought a new beginning for Arus. They all smiled and nodded in agreement, and the wise lady governor added that this was the reason of their surprise visit.

As soon as the rest of the Voltron Force entered the meeting hall, one of the governors started to explain their purpose of their visit: they came from all over Arus to relay the message of Allura's people. As he spoke, another governor quietly handed a scroll to the princess. With a questioning look, she slowly opened the seal and unrolled the parchment in her hands. She gasped, and her eyes widened as she re-read the scroll's contents out loud for everyone to hear: The people of Arus were beseeching their ruler to bestow Arusian citizenship upon the lion pilots. Tears welled up in the princess' eyes as she handed the scroll to the commander of the Voltron Force. The other pilots gathered behind their commander as they quietly read the document.

Before anyone could mutter a word, Coran suddenly remembered that the governors had yet to be formally introduced to the Voltron Force. Princess Allura introduced her beloved team: Commander Keith Kogane, pilot of the Black Lion; Lieutenant Lance McClain, Red Lion pilot; Sergeants Darrell "Pidge" Stoker and Tsuyoshi "Hunk" Garrett, of the Green and Yellow Lions respectively. The four governors Lady Jiaan and Lords Braerion, Rueben and Mataso eagerly shook the hands of their planet's defenders. Both groups eventually found themselves chatting like they belonged to some old warrior society, trading stories of battles past. Lord Rueben, unable to help himself, decided to ask the commander from which planets they came. Keith promptly replied that, apart from Pidge who came from Balto, they were from Earth. Lord Mataso couldn't place Keith's surname. He wondered why it sounded so familiar, like an old record from long, long ago. Both governors nodded quietly to each other and planned to check the archives back in their home provinces.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

The overwhelming sense of relief, pure joy and the need for renewal created some kind of magical contagion that spread from Arus to the neighbouring planets. On-screen conference calls at Castle Control flowed continuously during the first few days. Each planet pledged continuous support and allegiance to Arus and to the Voltron Force. Other planets with bountiful resources showed their appreciation by sending ships loaded with generous gifts that would make other planets drool with envy.  
The guaranteed peace in their sector of the galaxy had reopened trade routes that had once been suicidal to traverse. Planets that had once been isolated were now very eager to commence trade in much-needed resources that would be vital in rebuilding their worlds.

Surprisingly however, one of the very first planets to contact Castle Control was Balto, a fully-rebuilt artificial planet that rose from the ashes of war, with its population of highly intelligent ninja-scientists. Despite the great distance between Balto and Arus, the allegiance with the high-tech ninja-scientist planet was as strong as that of Arus' neighbours Pollux and Ariel.  
The people of Balto were almost family to the Voltron Force, due to the fact that their Green Lion pilot was Baltan, and whose twin brother was a pilot with the Voltron Vehicle Force, stationed on the far side of the galaxy where the Drule wars still raged.

What surprised Castle Control was the expediency of the Baltan spacecraft's arrival into Arusian space. The Baltan ambassador had informed Castle Control to expect a team of their planet's best engineers, scientists and technicians, bearing the planet's latest technological equipment, designs and resources. What Castle Control didn't expect was the arrival of one massive construction frigate that began a synchronous orbit above Arus, then deployed several large ships to the planet's surface. Everyone stared incredulously at the spacecraft that promptly landed just outside the castle grounds.

The Voltron Force was on the tarmac eagerly waiting to meet the Baltan delegation. "Like manna from heaven," quipped Hunk, chuckling to himself. Princess Allura gave him a quizzical look. "It's an old earth saying," Hunk sheepishly muttered, smiling as he ogled the cargo being off-loaded from the landing craft. As the Baltan technical team arrived with their remarkably sophisticated gadgetry, Hunk and Pidge grinned ear-to-ear upon seeing how much 'tech and build stuff' their guests had brought with them.  
Pidge himself felt that it was what the Terrans would say - "Christmas in July". He swelled with pride to see so many Baltans on Arusian soil. He waved, and ran to welcome his fellow ninja-scientists; some of whom he'd known from his childhood days.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

"Finally... peace," she sighed to herself. _How is peace defined by someone who has lived a lifetime of war, destruction and death?_ Princess Allura, who recently turned twenty-one, asked herself. _ How does one celebrate something for which we have long dreamed and yearned?_

Allura had not yet fully come to terms with where she was now. She had yet to consciously embrace this unfamiliar quietude and the absence of persistent battles.  
To Allura, peace was like a flower bud that tentatively emerged from the ashes of chaos and devastation. She had constantly asked herself over this first week: _how does one hold such a beautiful, fragile thing, fearing that it may easily be crushed or destroyed?_

Allura continued the pace to which she had grown accustomed throughout her young life: she thought of her people first, their safety and wellbeing came ahead of her personal needs. Allura was so hands-on with rebuilding, she even actively oversaw and participated in the various ongoing town planning processes.  
An orphan herself, Allura prioritised the proper management of orphanages across Arus. Firmly believing that the orphanages needed to be supervised and managed well, she appointed her nanny to head this endeavour. Fortunately for Allura, this pet project was something her nanny had dreamed of doing, apart from mollycoddling her royal charge.

With all these new events that quickly unfurled one after another since the war had ended, the battle-weary princess had yet to relax and enjoy this new chapter in Arusian history. There was so much to do. She kept telling herself that she couldn't stop now. Allura fervently tried to push aside the exhaustion that threatened to engulf her.

".. So, what do you think, Allura?" asked Lance. Allura snapped out of her reverie and brought her awareness to the present moment. They were in a middle of a meeting with the Baltan head engineers. She was standing with Lance and Keith, surrounded by the engineers, as they pored over the castle's blueprints. The Baltans had proposed numerous upgrades for the castle and appeared to be very well-versed in its inner workings.

Allura smiled sweetly. "My apologies, gentlemen. I believe your suggestions are commendable. I shall review these items and give you my decision by this afternoon," she replied with air of diplomacy that came second nature to her.

A concerned look crossed Keith's face. Keith saw how Allura tried to hide her stress away. He knew something was amiss. He gave Lance a quick nod. Lance then prompted their guests to join him at the castle's main dining hall where a luncheon buffet awaited everyone.

"A word please, Your Highness," Keith formally said to the princess, as Lance and the engineers left the meeting room. Allura smiled. She was quietly thankful to have a bit of a break before lunch started. As soon as the door was shut, the veneer of formality instantly vanished. Allura let out a loud exhausted sigh and plopped down heavily on the couch at the far side of the briefing room, in a decidedly un-princess-like manner.

Commander Keith Kogane, leader of the Voltron Force, and Her Royal Highness Princess Allura Raimon, ruler of planet Arus, were the galaxy's ultimate power-glamour couple and were considered delectable tabloid fodder. Royal watchers across the galaxy swooned at this beautiful pair. He was the Galaxy Alliance's poster boy, and she was the most eligible princess in the entire galactic sector. They were often seen either standing together, or just looking wordlessly at each other: quiet nod here, a sincere smile there. There were very few opportunities for conversation between the two while under the unforgiving glare and scrutiny of the hungry paparazzi. If and when the Princess and her Voltron Force captain were speaking in public at all, their tones were often business-like and very respectful to one another, with not a hint of affection whatsoever.

However, unbeknownst to anyone else, a flurry of a thousand thoughts flew furiously between Keith and Allura.  
An inexplicable mystical bond that linked each Lion to its pilot existed long before they were aware of this special connection, but for the future queen of Arus and her champion, their bond to each other was far greater than anyone could imagine. Words such as 'soul mate' or 'one true love' were inadequate at describing their so-called psychic and telepathic union of minds. Perhaps it could be described as a gift bestowed by the spirit of King Alfor, when Keith had professed his love for Allura and formally sought the king's blessing. Keith had pledged to King Alfor that he would love and protect Allura with his life.

"Oh Keith, I am so sorry... " Allura began with a heavy sigh. Her voice trailed off as she leaned back and laid her hand on her forehead, a migraine beginning to painfully creep in. "It's just that everything has happened so fast. It was just last week that we finally defeated Doom..."

".. and you haven't breathed yet, have you?" Keith continued her train of thought and gave an empathic smile. He sat beside Allura on the couch and opened his arms to give his precious princess a much-needed hug. Allura laid her head on Keith's shoulder and closed her eyes. Her migraine had kicked up a notch.  
"How did you know?" she snickered wearily.  
Keith tenderly kissed Allura's forehead and started to massage her temples with a slow and gentle rhythm. Keith was aware that Allura had been on a roller-coaster ride all her life. This transition to peace was a new concept to the young planetary ruler.

"To be princess of a planet under constant bombardment by Doom, _and_ fly Voltron's Blue Lion to defend the universe, are enormous tasks you have performed admirably well all these years since we've met. " Keith began with pure admiration in his tone. "But," he added, "have you done anything for yourself lately? You know, some 'me-time' perhaps?"

The Voltron Force's usual routine had become non-existent these past few days. They had all been kept occupied wherever their help was needed. The arrival of the Baltan frigate had given the team a refreshing opportunity to reconvene and see more of each other compared to the last few days.

Allura chuckled at the thought. _Me-time..._ "I wish. But seriously Keith, with all the rebuilding, the governors' unexpected visit a few days ago, and now half of Balto at our doorstep, there's so much to do!" She blurted out loud, but suddenly groaned when her pounding headache threatened to push her eyes out of their sockets.

"Allura, how about a nap then?" Keith asked quietly. He slowly stood and held Allura's hands as he gently helped her to her feet. "C'mon, princess, let's march you to your quarters. You won't be much help to us until that migraine goes away."

"Nap, huh? What's a nap? " She smiled weakly and quietly conceded, especially when the room started to spin so fast that she suddenly lost her balance. She suddenly realised that all the years of pent-up stress and anxiety, which she tried to hide behind a courageous mask as planetary ruler and Lion pilot, had started crashing down, like a giant wave ready to overcome what little energy she had left.

Keith effortlessly lifted Allura up and headed towards the door. "MedTech first?" he asked as he shot a worried look at Allura. "No, I'm good, I've got meds to kick this bastard out." Allura bravely chuckled.

"Her Royal Highness has been hanging out too much with Galaxy Alliance pilots!" Keith grinned at her use of the cuss words she had picked up here and there since she became 'one of the boys'. Keith took the back corridors that led to the team's residential quarters. Allura squeezed her eyes shut, hoping that the spinning would just stop. She buried her face in his shoulder. If only she hadn't been feeling tired and unwell... and with Keith holding her... and he was so warm… _Good heavens,_ she thought. She could feel his well-toned body against hers. Her heart leapt a thousand somersaults. Good thing Keith couldn't see her face as her cheeks slowly turned crimson.

"I can hear your thoughts," Keith whispered teasingly and held her tighter. She gave a little embarrassed squeak. With her arms around Keith's neck, Allura gave him a quick squeeze in return.

Arriving at the residential floor, Keith punched the entry code to Allura's stately bedroom. A gentle lingering scent of cherry blossoms greeted them, as did the soothing sounds of water from a miniature zen fountain that Keith had given to Allura on her recent birthday.  
Her sunlit room proved a bit too much for Allura's strained eyes.

Keith gently laid her down on her four-poster bed, and quickly changed the room settings from a nearby wall panel from 'bright' to 'dim'.  
'First things first.. ", Keith began, "where are those meds you mentioned?"

"...Top dresser drawer, right side..." Allura replied with a muffled voice. She had put a pillow over her head in a futile attempt to silence the heavy drumbeats in her skull.

With quick strides, Keith grabbed her meds and a glass of water, drenched a small face washer from the en-suite bathroom, and placed them on her bedside table. He sat down on the bed facing Allura.

"Is the room still spinning?" he asked, gently helping Allura to sit up and handing her the medication.

"Yes, and head throbbing like kodo drums..." Allura groaned, draining the glass and laying back on the bed.

"Are you hungry? It's lunchtime already and you haven't eaten anything since morning tea."

"Not hungry... and I think I'm going to vomit if I move the slightest bit," Allura gasped, suppressing a reflux.

"Uh... It's not the, uh... time of the month, is it?" Keith hesitantly asked.

Allura didn't reply, mentally calculating her cycle days.

"No," she eventually said. "And no... I'm not pregnant, if that's what you're worried about" she chuckled softly.

Not hearing his reply, she slowly peeped from under the pillow to see her knight blushing red up to his ears. Allura loved teasing Keith like this, when his guard was down, and when they saw each other's hearts without the scrutiny of others.

_If she wasn't in such pain…_ Keith's thoughts began heading south… _Stop. Do. Not. Go. There._ He blinked and brushed his mischievous thoughts aside.

_:: At ease, commander :: _she grinned. She had read him straightaway.

"You're funny, Allura," Keith sighed, his deep voice thick with emotion.

_:: I love teasing you, Kogane :: _

_:: and I see you're enjoying it immensely :: _Keith pouted.

"Your crown, please, your worshipfulness. That probably is giving you one helluva headache," Keith said aloud with a twinkle in his light blue eyes. As Allura handed him her circlet of office, Keith smoothly kissed her forehead and placed her headpiece on the bedside table.

"I have something to cool those green eyes of yours," he whispered softly. She moved the pillow aside and felt a welcome cool relief as Keith laid the damp cloth over her eyelids and forehead.  
He then moved towards the foot of the bed, gently pulled her white boots off and placed them on the floor. "Oh, another thing, trust me on this one," Keith cautioned Allura as he grabbed the soles of her feet. He was well aware of where Allura's tickle spots were, and the soles of her feet were his usual prime targets.

"Eep..." she squeaked as she braced herself for a tickle offense, but none came. Instead, Keith was gently working her soles of her feet, with his thumbs pressing on specific points. "Um, Keith, what are you doing?"  
"Shhh, just relax, Allura. It's called acupressure," Keith replied soothingly.  
"Another hidden talent of yours?" she teased, and a wave of calm swept through her. Whatever Keith was doing, it was like an zap of electricity through the nerves that spread from her toes to her head. Each pressure point helped diminish the nagging throbbing migraine down to a headache.  
Allura yawned, and her eyes fluttered shut.

"Better?" Keith asked, patting her feet.  
"...Uh-huh..." A welcome wave of sleep slowly blanketed Allura, and her breathing grew calm and steady.

_:: Rest well, my princess. We'll see you later. No rush :: _He lovingly kissed her forehead. Keith silently rose and unhurriedly headed towards the door.

_:: Thank you, Keith. I love you :: _

Keith smiled as he paused at the door, and looked back to see Allura already in a deep sleep.

_:: I love you too, Allura :: _

Bonded telepaths needed no words.


	3. Chapter 2 - Restoration

Author's note: i have to admit am a "closet foodie" and just like Hunk, i appreciate yummy food (i got a serious sweet tooth too). A touch mention of coffee, my other favorite as reflected by Melbourne's serious *cough* hipster coffee culture LOL (World Barista Championships 2013 will be in Melbourne! woot!) . There's all little more conversation going too among the Voltron Force, (waves to Lance Raelee514 and Lance4ever) and other Lance fans out there! ... happy?! -*gigglesnort*)

(insert obligatory Disclaimer clause i don't own Voltron and its universe etc etc)

**Chapter 2 **– RESTORATION

A voice: "_Only when tested is one's true value discovered._"

_"Black Lion is earned with integrity" _

Then a vision : a sense of falling down a deep dark hole, then, an image of the Black Lion falling into the darkness. Suddenly, the image changed to someone familiar, someone she has loved all this time. "KEITH!" She cried. He's falling! Allura tried to grab him "Hold on, Keith!" she shouted out to him. But no matter how she tried, she couldn't grab hold of Keith's hand. She cried and screamed with all her heart out

"…KEITH!"

Allura suddenly woke up. She heard herself saying Keith's name out loud from her deep and disturbed slumber. She found herself sitting up in bed.

_A bad dream, it was just a bad dream,_ she sighed. _It felt so real_, Allura said to herself as she shuddered, and brushed her tears from her green eyes and wiped beads of perspiration off her forehead. First a migraine, and now this. What in the seven hells did it all mean?

Breathe… just breathe. Allura said to herself. She felt her heart pounding and her pulse racing. Allura closed her eyes, inhaled deeply, and slowly breathed the tension out of her system. She attuned her mind and observed all her senses as she slowly exhaled from her diaphragm: she listened to her heartbeat and felt her tensed muscles. Once she consciously slowed her breathing and her body relaxed, Allura moved her awareness to the sounds around her: the water trickling from her Zen fountain; the fragrance of cherry blossoms, and the quiet hum of her room. Then, she moved her awareness further towards the muffled sounds emanating beyond her room. There were lots of varied sounds coming from the castle: lots of drills, hammering, machines and people talking. Her castle was alive and very, very busy. She smiled, and brought her focus back to her room, to herself and her heartbeat. She breathed a calm breath and felt refreshed. "There, much better." Allura said to herself, with a satisfied smiled. The Zen mindfulness that Keith taught her was getting pretty handy. _Now, where are Keith and the boys? And what time is it anyway? _ She napped for a couple of hours. Allura slowly closed her eyes and telepathically reached out to Keith.

_:: Hey handsome ::_ she began,

_:: Hey gorgeous ::_ was Keith's reply. Allura saw an image of the recreation room with lots of food?

_:: mmm, food..I am kind of hungry. Is there.. bacon?_ :: she grinned. Allura heard Keith chuckle. _:: C'mon, we'll save some for you :: _

_:: What's so funny?:: _ Allura pouted.

_:: You'll see :: _Keith simply replied.

Five pairs of eyes suddenly looked at Allura as she entered the recreation room.

"Your Highness," Coran promptly greeted the princess. Keith was standing beside Coran, and asked "How are you feeling Princess? " Keith's warm blue eyes looked at Allura.

"Hello Coran! I'm better now, thank you Keith" she smiled as she approached them.

"Hi ya, princess" Lance waved from the couch, Pidge and Hunk ogling the service table where an array of food were transferred from the main dining hall to the rec room much to the her boys' delight.

Hunk eagerly assembled plateful of assorted scones and pastries for the princess, and excitedly mentioned that she had to try these terran treats. Hunk was most pleased when the castle recently hired a new kitchen team staffed by husband-and-wife chef team who were all the way from earth, along with their little family. "Yup, chefs Graeme and Siobhan are ah-may-zing! Look at these jelly-filled doughnuts! They reminded me the ones I had when I was growing up" Hunk boomed as he couldn't resist a big mouthful of baked goodies served for afternoon tea. "And they even brought a massive espresso machine with them" Hunk said between mouthfuls.

"Yes, Hunk, you grew up beside a Krispy Kreme shop." Lance piped in, who quickly stood up and snatched the last doughnut from the table.

"That was some amazing banquet, Princess" said Pidge. "From what I heard, the Baltan food prepared was as nearly as good as the frigate's galley!" Pidge beamed with pride.

"We were just about to wrap up our meeting, Princess" Coran began as everyone headed toward nearby round table with their plates of food and cups of coffee, and sat with the Princess.

"I have mentioned to the commander about the recent developments among our allied planets. There has been an amazing development recently which the Galaxy Alliance has now agreed to discuss. Thanks to the peace and restoration on our sector of the galaxy, there is talk among planet representatives to form a council with ambassadors from each member planet! And with the expediency of this development, I was requested to go to Earth by next week to represent Arus."

"That is amazing news indeed Coran! There is no one else more suitable to represent Arus in this diplomatic mission!" said Allura.

"Yes, I know you would say that! I even got word from one of the top officials of the Galaxy Alliance military that they would like to arrange a special kind of victory celebration when reconstruction efforts on Earth is completed. They were thinking around three months' time if the Voltron Force would like grace this special occasion. "

"and what do you guys think?" Allura smiled to 'her boys'

"That would be awesome!" "Yeah!" "Booyah!" Pidge, Lance and Hunk said in unison.

"Then that's settled then" said Keith with a tone of finality. "We'll meet up with you, Coran on Earth by then. In the meantime, Pidge just gave an update about the Castle's reconstruction. " Keith motioned Pidge to give the princess his update.

Pidge began by saying that the reconstruction of the Castle of Lions was going as scheduled. With full shifts running night and day, they expected to finish by end of the week. "Probably just before Coran leaves, we'll all get to see a fully-functioning upgrade of the castle from top to bottom." said Pidge. He has been constantly in communication with the Baltan construction fleet. Princess Allura was very surprised that completion would be just a matter of days. Pidge explained that building a castle was a mere drop in the ocean compared to building a whole planet, which the Baltans constructed in record time.

"..and, oh by the way Princess, remember before the Baltan frigate arrived, we were fixing the server consoles? I found this way underneath one of the older servers." Pidge brought out what looked like a circuit board. To the untrained eye, it looked like any normal circuit board. "it's not just any other circuit board." Pidge began to say, "It has the familiar markings of Baltan technology all over it. What I can't figure out is, what was Baltan technology doing in Arus? But when the frigate arrived, it somehow made sense. I don't even know how to explain it, but.. yeah." Pidge said as he shrugged his shoulders. "Though I have yet to come up with a more.. optimal.. explanation"

Then it was Hunk's turn to speak. "They also mentioned about a facelift for the lions too! Imagine that! They haven't full discussed it in detail yet. The head engineer wanted to meet with us before the end of the week as well."

"oh, and the medtech, Princess! " Lance interrupted. "I heard Dr Gorma blubbering about medical equipment upgrades as well! We're not the only ones who felt like Santa came to town. From food, trinkets, weapons and now medical resources, the only thing missing now is snow!" Everyone laughed.

"I'm glad everyone's enjoying what's happening around us, gentlemen" said Allura. "I guess, we'll all be very busy this week."

"There's one more thing, princess" said Keith. Coran nodded and began saying "Couple of hours ago, we also received a message from one of the governors who visited us last week. Lady Governor Jiaan would like to extend an invitation to her Royal Highness to visit her provincial region. She mentioned about some recently completed minor restoration and have unearthed something that would please her Highness. It was something about Arusian royal history. "

"Wow, that quite unexpected Coran! " exclaimed Allura, "I shall make time to visit her as soon as the reconstruction of the castle is completed. I think I have available schedule in two weeks' time?"

"Uh, no princess, it has to be _tomorrow_" insisted Hunk, with a bit of emphasis on the last word.

Princess Allura raised an eyebrow, and wondered if 'her boys' had something up their sleeves.

"yeah.. yeah Princess" chuckled Pidge, grinned with his two thumbs up.

Lance groaned, "Soldiers of subtlety you both are" he sighed as he covered his face with his hand.

Keith was silent but was smiling and his eyes were twinkling.

"Boys.. what are you up to?" her eyes narrowed

"Nuthin' " said Hunk sheepishly, trying to avoid the princess' stare.

Coran coughed and tried to suppress a chuckle. "Forgive us, Your Highness. It is of dire importance that you meet with Lady Jiaan tomorrow morning. She wished if you can spend time with her and your people in that region at least two weeks? "

"Two weeks?" Princess choked and suddenly blurted "No way am I going away for two weeks, with so much to do here!"

"Now, now princess, I'm sure you can accommodate your schedule.. " Coran began, trying to calm down the Princess

"A day or two, but not two weeks!" Allura exclaimed hotly. Allura's head was whirling with a thousand to-do lists.

Coran gave a pleading look to the commander of the Voltron Force hoping Keith can save him from further argument with the Ruler of Arus.

Pidge and Hunk murmured and excused themselves that needed to refill their plates with more goodies on the service counter across the room. Lance swore under his breath, "well played, knuckleheads." He moved beside the princess.

Coran excused himself and vaguely asked Hunk about Terran espresso coffee and this Krispy Kreme he may need to check on Earth next week.

Princess was now seated between Keith and Lance.

"What gives, princess? We just wanted you to have a little vacation." Started Lance.

"A.. what? " Allura couldn't believe her ears. Here she was, so much to do, and they wanted her to take a vacation? "Tell me princess, " Lance continued, "when was the last time you had R and R?" Lance coyly grinned.

" 'R and R?' " Allura raised her eyebrow "_ What are they suggesting? What are they up to this time?_

"Allura, It means 'Rest and Recreation' " Keith patiently explained. His voice was tender and calm.

Lance interjected. "Yeah, when Keith said you had this awful headache earlier and then Coran mentioned you've never had some sort of me-time since you were a kid. Zarkon was already knocking on your door long before than any one of us have heard of Zarkon,."

Allura looked down and focused on her hands in front of her.

"You need time off, Allura. You never asked anything for yourself. Even a planetary ruler like yourself need to re-boot and renew one's energy. " Keith said quietly, his eyes were empathic.

Allura sighed. She was not going to accept this hands down. Allura continued to negotiate. Two weeks seemed too long for her. She asked for a week, the boys said week-and-a-half. Five days? Nope, how about a week? The haggling continued. "Fine, last offer: three days, on the third day, you boys join me, deal? "

The Voltron Force mulled it through first, tried to see any possibility of some kind of agreement.

"Your Highness, if I may" Coran interrupted "If three days suits you better, then so be it. I shall remain in Arus until you come back. I shall be able to provide you proper turnover by that time. "

Before the princess could reply, Keith looked at Pidge who was at the standing near the service table. "What do you think, Pidge?"

Pidge pulled out a hand-held computing device of some sort, typed a few items and checked what's in store by the end of the week.

"Yup, they'll make by then. But will be ready by late afternoon." Pidge was unsure of his answer, and simply crossed his fingers everything will go as planned.

"What'll be ready by that afternoon?" Allura curiously asked. _What are you guys planning_?

"You'll see, Princess. Geez, just trust us on this one, okay?" Lance said as he pouted.

"Fine, I'll go with it. " Allura reluctantly conceded.

:: _I can't win on this one can I, Kogane? ::_

Her boys triumphantly cheered. Coran was smiling beneath his moustache. Keith merely smiled.

_:: Nope, not this one princess ::_


	4. Chapter 3 - Rest and Relaxation

Author's Notes:

A1) chapter revised 5th April 2013

A2) add compulsory disclaimer clause that I don't own anything Voltron etc etc

VvvvVvvvvVvvvv

**CHAPTER 3** – Rest and Relaxation

It felt like she was about to undergo some kind of transformation, as if emerging from a chrysalis. Whether it was a sense of foreboding or something else, Allura was unable to nail down the elusive odd feeling since she dreamt of the Black Lion and its beloved pilot falling into some kind of deep dark abyss. For now, she tried to shake the memory away, and brought her awareness back to the present moment.

She was lying in darkness, with a strange sensation of being inside a sarcophagus. She couldn't move her arms and her body was totally enveloped in a semi-viscous wrapping. She was floating in some kind of luminescent bluish-gold liquid: was it sea water mixed with some kind of honey-floral-herbal gloop? Whatever it was, it was fragrant and calming, bringing back a memory of some ancient song that she had long forgotten. Allura's face was above the liquid mix, but her ears were submerged. She could hear herself breathing, a similar sensation to swimming underwater.  
Allura couldn't remember how long she had been in this sensory-deprivation vessel; she had lost track of time.

The luminescent liquid felt somehow familiar. She imagined it radiated same colour and energy of her giant robot's blazing sword. A deep sense of peace emanated from within her soul, spreading through her mind and flowing throughout her body. Her eyes fluttered closed and soon Allura drifted into a dreamless yet contented sleep.

VvvvVvvvvVvvvv

Allura had arrived at Lady Governor Jiaan's province yesterday morning, just in time for morning tea. Lady Jiaan herself had gone to collect Her Royal Highness with their newly acquired, state-of-the-art fractal. Trade routes within Arus had already commenced with such organised speed, and soon all the 'presents' generously given by other planets had already been equally distributed among key regions of Arus.

Allura had earlier presumed she'd be flying to Lady Jiaan's province with her Blue Lion, but when she reached Castle Control, a huge sticker was plastered on its closed titanium doors: "No Princesses Allowed." _What the holy hells was going on?_

"You didn't get the memo?" Allura jumped when she heard Lance and Hunk behind her. They were both grinning.

"What memo? How the hell am I supposed to get to wherever you guys organised when…?" she was unable to finish her sentence, as Lance had started to herd her away from Castle Control's doors and in the direction of the castle's main entrance.

"Now princess, surely you read the memo that Lady Jiaan herself would be picking you up." Lance began.

"Yeah princess… uh... memo…" Hunk chuckled as he grabbed Allura's backpack.

"Uh... no... I don't think so, and what is happening at Castle Control? Why am I barred from the premises?" Allura glowered, menacingly pointing at the obtrusive sign. She tried her best to stand her ground and not budge until she got a reasonable explanation.

"Oh, that sign?" Lance stopped when he saw her expression, with her arms folded and her boot tapping an angry rhythm on the polished floor.

"Err… it was Pidge's idea!" Hunk improvised.

Lance roguishly smirked. "Why can't you just be a good princess, and just walk away from where you're not supposed to go?" Lance then raised Keith on his com. "Hey commander, your girlfriend's not very cooperative this morning," he grinned.

Allura's lips formed a thousand silent swear words as Lance spoke to Keith, and with her "I'm-Not-A-Princess-I'm-A-Pilot" look, she flipped the middle-finger salute and stomped away from the laughing red and yellow pilots.

She was fuming as she made her way towards the castle's main entrance. She practically ignored everyone along the busy hallway, busily brooding about the trip she didn't want to make in the first place, and didn't notice that she had walked past Keith who had just exited one of the meeting rooms.

_Good thing I woke up early._ Allura had gotten used to all the years the commander of the Voltron Force would wake everyone up early for morning lion practice. All that training had paid off; her body clock was tuned like any soldier from Galaxy Garrison: disciplined, organised and good at following orders.

_Of course I'd follow orders… _she thought. _ Who wouldn't, especially when given by an awesome, handsome, luscious and incredible captain who..._

_:: …who just knows exactly how to calm an angry monarch? ::_ Allura heard Keith in her head.

She blushed. _Hold that thought._ She stopped dead in her tracks, and realised the Black Lion pilot was right behind her, grinning like a schoolboy.

Keith had just received Lance's com message, and figured that the joke sign Lance and Hunk had placed on the Castle Control room door had definitely upset the owner of the castle. He'd just finished a meeting with the engineers for the latest construction update and had just exited the small room as Allura stormily walked past him. He shook his head.

"May I have a word with you, Commander?" Allura squared her shoulders as she gave her utmost "don't-tease-me-Kogane-I'm-in-no-mood" look.

Before Keith could reply, Princess Allura stalked into the meeting room that he just exited. He followed her back inside the now-vacant room. Allura turned abruptly, her arms crossed in front of her.

_:: Why? ::_ Allura began.

_:: Why, what? ::_ Keith asked with a bemused look, as he closed the distance between them.

Allura growled and threw her arms up in exasperation. She sighed in annoyance and sent Keith a mental picture of what she saw on the Castle Control doors.

"Well, Commander?"

"A thousand pardons, your Royal Highness," Keith replied aloud, and continued telepathically, _:: Do you know you're gorgeous when you throw a fit like this? ::_

The Princess let out a loud harrumph.

"I'm going to have a word with Lance later, I promise," Keith said apologetically.

_:: Is that what you wanted to hear from me? ::_ Keith asked, as he stepped closer to Allura.

_:: No. ::_ came Allura's curt reply and she in turn, moved closer to Keith. There were now standing face to face, and Keith could smell Allura's sweet gentle scent of cherry blossoms.

Allura let out a deep sigh. She just could not remain angry with Keith. Those handsome blue eyes of his were too mesmerising.

"Your Highness, we, the members of the Voltron Force, solemnly promise that we shall take excellent care of the Castle of Lions until your return." Keith said out loud.

_:: And yes, I will sorely miss you for the next few days. I think that's what you wanted to hear from me. ::_ Keith gave an earnest smile.

_:: I just realised we haven't been apart for so long, and spending the next few days without you seems like an eternity. ::_ Allura blushed, then added _:: Will you be picking me up yourself when this 'R and R' is over? ::_

"If it pleases your Royal Highness," Keith teasingly said out loud.

"Commander Keith Kogane, you are incorrigible!" grinned Allura.

"I love you too," replied Keith as he planted a light kiss on his princess' forehead.

vvvVvvvVvvvVvvv

Lady Jiaan was a very gracious host, who insisted that she herself would come to collect the princess and fly her to her province. Lady Jiaan was chatting with Coran when Princess Allura and Commander Keith approached the castle gates.

"Ah, Princess Allura," Coran began, "Hunk dropped off your backpack a while ago." Coran then turned to Lady Jiaan and began formal introductions.

"Lady Governor Jiaan, let me present you our Royal Highness Princess Allura, and Commander Keith Kogane of the Voltron Force."

"Your Highness," Lady Jiaan curtsied, then nodded at Keith. "Commander Kogane."

"Oh, Lady Jiaan, please..." Princess Allura began, as she clasped Lady Jiaan's hands into hers. Jiaan's beautiful brown eyes met Allura's warm green eyes.  
"Thank you so much for your lovely invitation!" Princess Allura enthused. Keith simply nodded and smiled.

"Well, we'd better get moving then, your Highness," Lady Jiaan began, and turned to speak to Coran and Keith. "Gentlemen, I shall take good care of our lovely guest, and you should not worry about anything," Lady Jiaan reassured them, hoping to quell any fears harboured by either the princess' advisor or her noble captain.

As the ladies went to board the fractal, Allura paused at the gangplank and said out loud "Keith, please tell the boys to behave." She winked and blew a kiss at the commander as the fractal's doors hissed shut.

"We heard that, mum!" hollered Lance, who had suddenly appeared behind Keith at the castle gates. "We'll behave, we promise!" and he crossed his fingers as the fractal's boosters started churning for lift off. Both he and Keith waved as the fractal vertically took off.

Keith shot a glare at Lance that clearly said You-Are-So-In-Trouble-McClain!

Lance innocently replied "Whaaaaat? What did I do?"

vvvVvvvVvvvVvvv

At hypersonic speed, it wasn't too long until the governor and her esteemed guest saw a glorious expanse of islands scattered across Arus' equatorial region. From a distance, Allura could see the calm blue ocean and freckled green islands that varied in size and shape. It was breathtakingly beautiful.

Lady Jiaan started to explain that since her region was farthest from the Castle of Lions, most of the islands remained intact and escaped bombardment from Drule spaceships. At the fractal's helm, Lady Jiaan slowly descended their craft onto the biggest island. There was a modest-sized town surrounded by lush greenery, contrasted by the whitest and shiniest sandy beach Allura had ever seen. Allura sighed with delight as her eyes shone with childlike eagerness. Before the ladies exited the fractal, Lady Jiaan warmly looked at Allura and asked a favour: that she enjoy herself, relax, forget about the worries of being planetary ruler for the next few days, and just be Allura, a young woman in need of a well-deserved pampering. Her eyes welling with tears, Allura gratefully agreed and instinctively hugged her gracious host.

Allura did not expect the wall of humidity that assailed her senses as she stepped off the fractal. She suddenly realised she hadn't brought the right set of clothes with her.  
That thought was soon forgotten when a lovely group of school children greeted them with garlands of colourful and fragrant flowers endemic to the region. Allura sensed a genuine affection and calming peace radiating amongst the islands as well as its inhabitants. She quickly felt at ease with her surroundings, and it seemed like a heavy weight of worry was lifted from her shoulders.

After the warm welcome, Lady Jiaan gave Allura a quick tour of the main island, and ushered her to a nearby dais. The governor began to explain that there was more than what met her eye. With a wink and a mischievous smile, they were suddenly surrounded with a thick glass bubble which then began its descent below the main island.

Allura had heard of the region's legendary defences from Coran, but to see it herself gave a whole different perspective. It was an astonishing sight to behold: under the blue vastness of the ocean was a series of interconnecting transparent tunnels across the deep, wide enough to accommodate a vehicle. The governor explained that while landlubbers like herself had retreated into caves during the Zarkonian wars, here they used this underwater network of pressurised and self-sustaining underwater dwellings that were in proportion to the size of the island above the water. Some were as small as houses while others were as large as a school gymnasium capable of housing as much as seventy-five families. The glass-like tunnels themselves had special properties to protect its infrastructure, whether the threat came from underwater or above ground, such as mines or underwater explosions or tremors. The tunnels magnetised nearby boulders and ocean rocks to camouflage and protect its structural integrity. To demonstrate how the defence system worked, the governor guided Allura through one of the tunnels. Lady Jiaan mentioned proudly to her planetary ruler that over all those years, casualties were either minimal or non-existent. Soon, the ladies made their way further across the islands, where the passageways were more sparse and secluded. Soon their platform made a slow ascent back to the surface.

Back on land, the princess adjusted her eyes to a backdrop of shady green canopy. Lady Jiaan was greeted by her household members, including her son, her son's wife and their infant son. A strong psychic wave of contentment greeted her, and there was something as well. Was it some kind of empathic healing energy? She had rarely felt such a presence, but on the governor's island, it was a strong pulse that beckoned her. Allura gave a questioning look to Lady Jiaan, and surprisingly she replied telepathically _:: All in good time, your Highness. ::_

Morning tea awaited the pair as soon as they'd settled in the governor's large single-storey dwelling overlooking a small inlet. Lady Jiaan's house was made of natural building materials found on the island. It blended well with its surroundings and gave a cooling effect especially when the humid heat was at its peak.

Green tea, iced lime juice and sticky rice cakes of different colours were offered. It was nothing like Allura had ever tasted. The sticky rice cakes were sweet and very filling, and Allura eagerly had seconds and loudly declared that this was brunch for her, thank you very much.

Allura's eyes shot a longing look toward the white beach outside, with soft waves from the clearest blue waters calling her name. Lady Jiaan, sensing Allura's yearning for the ocean, chuckled and began to explain what they had planned for her during her stay.

Lady Jiaan led Allura outside to an adjacent dwelling, a thatch hut built beneath shady trees. It was a self-sustaining native villa made entirely of natural materials: from the bed laid on tatami mats with a light futon on top; a small table to the side; a small cabinet and dresser with a set of floral clothes that matched the palette of her surroundings, for her to use during her stay and to take home with her as part of the region's gift to their beloved princess. Finally there was an oversized circular tub set into the floor, and which overlooked the window. Lady Jiaan began to explain that meals and snacks would unobtrusively be served to her hut.

The governor then presented Allura with a suggested itinerary for Her Highness' perusal. The rest of the day looked interesting: from a swim or a nap, whichever she preferred; followed by various spa treatments till the next day. After these the governor would present a surprise for her Royal Highness.  
Lady Jiaan added however, with a twinkle in her eyes, that she wouldn't elaborate at this time. Allura raised an eyebrow as she had never experienced such pampering throughout her life. By tomorrow evening she would have had two days of gloriously uninterrupted relaxation. And on her last day, her boys were expected to come by and and have the entire beach for themselves.  
Allura squealed with delight to learn that Lady Jiaan had also extended the invitation to the rest of the Voltron Force.

vvvVvvvVvvvVvvv

Allura enjoyed her swim around the inlet. As the pilot of the Blue Lion, whose energy source was derived from water, she had never felt more at peace. Soon, Allura was sunbathing on the beach, while beside her was basket of fresh fruit and refreshments prepared earlier by the island's kitchen staff. She sighed a contented sigh and her heart suddenly fluttered knowing Keith would be here with her soon on the beach, and she would see him in his swim gear. She blushed at the naughty thought and decided to send a telepathic hug to her beloved.

_:: Wish you were here ::_ Allura began and sent the image of the beach to Keith's consciousness.

_:: I'm glad you are relaxed. I will speak with you soon, I promise. :: _Keith sounded busy, but happy to know his princess was enjoying her much-needed reprieve from her royal duties.

The spa treatments came one after the other in continued succession until it was nearly dinnertime. Allura and Lady Jiaan met again and had dinner on the beach, with brightly burning torches illuminating a beautiful spread of locally-grown vegetables and fruits. Allura expressed her gratitude to the governor and embarrassingly admitted that she'd been more of a battle-weary princess of late, with all the intense fighting and the final defeat of Doom forces.  
Like a teenager back from a big day out, Allura enthusiastically recalled the indulgent spa treatments she'd just had: from manicure and pedicure, coconut milk bath, facial and shiatsu massage.  
"We saved the best for last," smiled the lady governor and mentioned that she'd have a final treatment that would last overnight.

Lady Jiaan herself administered the final indulgent treatment. She admitted to Allura that she'd become an empathic healer after her son was born, although she'd already had the telepathic ability inherited from her ancestors.  
Lady Jiaan explained that these islands were once the refuge of kings and queens of centuries past. She'd inherited this gift of healing and renewal and had shared it amongst the women of her region.  
The experience of childbirth gave her an indescribable empowering glow from within her like the mothers before her. "One day, you will feel this gift of healing once you have children of your own." Lady Jiaan smiled affectionately. Allura blushed profusely at the thought of having children in the future. She and Keith hadn't even remotely discussed the possibility of having children yet, especially as they'd kept their intimacy under wraps. Besides, they'd only begun being intimate a few months ago... _Oh my goodness..._  
Her train of thought sent her blushing deeper. Thank goodness the only light in the room was coming from the luminescent bluish-gold liquid in front of her.

Lady Jiaan instructed Allura to remove all her clothing, untangle her hair and remove her circlet of office. She then helped Allura into the intriguing liquid that felt warm and inviting. As Allura lay back, she felt a thin layer of semi-viscous wrapping from her back, which Lady Jiaan then gently pulled over to cover the princess like a thin blanket that would help regulate her body temperature. Allura trusted Lady Jiaan when she said she needed to close the lid to complete the treatment.

Floating in the dark, the experience felt completely ethereal and transformative.


	5. Chapter 4 - Transformation

Author's Note: Thank you for your reviews! Really appreciate the feedback! Thank you too for this chapter's beta-readers: hubby Chris (he's on deviantart as noelzzz ) and Malinkibelka (please visit her Voltron KA fic u/3246645/Malinkibelka )

This chapter is dedicated to the KAEX peeps, who warmly welcomed me in their email list and to Snarktronforce on Twitter, the defenders of Voltron universe fanfic!

(insert obligatory disclaimer that i don't own anything voltron etc etc)

**CHAPTER 4** – Transformation

Recalibrating and running diagnostics every hour is like tuning a violin: each and every string must be pitch-perfect, resulting in a harmonious chord when caressed by a bow.

The Baltan construction frigate already left and all that was left was a small team of software engineers who were fine-tuning systems at the castle's state-of-the-art server room. Everyone involved was running multiple scenarios for each and every kind of alert level: from natural calamities and disasters such as fire, earthquake, storms as well as biological and chemical emergencies. Intruder alerts systems were also updated such as satellite tracking and defence systems that covered the entire planet's exosphere. They even updated the highest alert systems in the royal residential quarters. Keith and Pidge were at Castle Control orchestrating various scenarios, while Lance was in charge of final checks of the castle's weapons systems and coordinating emergency medical team preparedness for each alert level. Hunk was handling emergency protocol checks at the hangar bay for automated lion repair levels for any given scenario.

For the first time ever, the Voltron pilots were instrumental in this new version of the Castle of Lions. They were brimming with pride knowing they had given their ultimate best to help their adopted home planet from ever going through another devastating invasion. Deep in these lion pilots' hearts, they were also ferociously protecting a team mate and friend, the ruling princess of Arus. However, for the captain of the Voltron Force, it was to safeguard the love of his life. Keith poured his heart and soul into this endeavour. It was part of his solemn pledge to protect Allura with all his life, whatever the cost.

Peacetime was the best time to strengthen their defences, upgrade their systems and enhance their combat skills. And the commander of the Voltron Force wasted no time in developing their next skill level training curriculum in conjunction with their new upcoming device that was to be activated with the power of lions.

Yet, the Castle of Lions was not the only one that was about to finalise some kind of transformation.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvvVvvvv

She was at a platform. Bullet trains zipped past in front of her. Soon her scheduled train arrived ready to receive its passengers. She saw her reflection on the glass-paned train door: she had black hair! She suddenly looked down and noticed she wore a wedding ring, and when she tried to step forward, she felt she had to waddle as she was she… with child? Would that explain why the _obi_ of her kimono was wrapped differently? And where was she supposed to be going? Once she stepped inside the train, everything blurred past like someone fast-forwarding a movie reel. She had a mask on, like some sort of disguise with dark goggle-like eyeballs, splotchy green skin and a motley brown hooded cape. She was dressed like some bounty hunter who was lurking in the shadows of a dark alleyway. The scene changed once again. This time she was seated on a wooden floor patio, facing an old cherry tree with its pink blossoms floating in the spring breeze. She wore an immaculate white _uwagi_ and black _hakama_. She saw her reflection from the katana blade she was holding: she had her blonde hair pony-tail tied up high on top of her head. She was about to swing the katana towards someone's direction. Then, brilliant light came from nowhere, with unison of voices that said "_It Is Time."_

"It is time, Allura. Time to wake up, dear." Allura suddenly heard Jiaan's motherly voice. It was just about dawn. "How do you feel, Allura?" Lady Jiaan smiled at her royal guest. "I... I had the most unusual dream! " Allura exclaimed as she tried to grasp the last few threads of the scenes she just experienced. "It was as if I was transformed into different disguises of some sort… " Allura's voice trailed as Lady Jiaan helped her get up slowly from the viscous wrapping and move into the warm circular wooden tub right beside them. Fresh warm water with fragrant pink and red flower petals greeted her creamy skin, helping to wash away the remnants of the bluish-gold concoction.

Sitting inside the large water-filled tub, Allura suddenly felt strangely different. She inhaled the beautiful floral scent and made a mental note to ask for the recipe later as she was keen to replicate the floral brew back home. Just before Lady Jiaan left, she asked Allura if she would like to join her for breakfast with her daughter-in-law and grandson. Allura readily agreed. Once alone, Allura quietly gathered her thoughts and meditated on what had transpired in her dream. She observed the new sensations she began to experience. Her mind felt a sudden flux of warm energy; her skin still tingled from the overnight soak of unidentifiable soupy liquid. It felt like she would burst into some radiant glow. And something else too: as she emerged from her bath and wrapped herself in a towel, she suddenly froze as she saw herself in the mirror. Allura always felt that she was quite a gangly girl during her late teens, but what she saw in the mirror brought pure and utter disbelief. Her normally fluffy and wavy long blonde tresses now hung neatly straight down her back like a golden curtain. And where did those generous curves and cleavage come from? Did that overnight soak help with that too? She blushed and giggled at a wicked thought that she tried to furiously hide and block, in case it seeped through her telepathic bond with her life mate. Instead of wearing one of the gorgeous dresses that her host had prepared for her stay, Allura pulled a jumper/sweatshirt from her backpack and a pair of yoga pants. These clothes seemed to be better for now.

When a whiff of scrumptious breakfast treats filled the air, Allura slowly started her way to the main house. Her gaze wandered to the beach that was now a complete contrast from yesterday. The waves had gotten higher and were more than just lapping on the sand. The surf sounded like the roaring of lions as it pounded the shore. Allura inhaled its energy and sensed a very distant rumble of clouds. She breathed a thankful sigh when she felt that it was nowhere near the islands. Today was not the best day for a swim. It was a good thing that Jiaan already had something planned today. The governor promised to show Allura something that had to do with Arusian royalty. Allura continued to proceed to the main house for breakfast. At the kitchen table stood Lady Jiaan, who was about to serve poached eggs, generous strips of bacon and freshly baked wholemeal bread. Lady Jiaan's daughter-in-law was breastfeeding her infant son, who happily stretched his tiny hand to greet their distinguished guest. As soon they had finished their morning meal, Allura joined the ladies and harvested vegetables and fruits from the rear garden. The sun rose on that side, enveloping the patch with a beautiful morning mist. Soon, several neighbours began to arrive in the community garden, and the air was filled with laughter and lighted-hearted chatter. At that very moment, Allura suddenly felt what it was like to be 'normal', without any worries or burdens of the royal crown, and no morning practice drills with the Lions either. Lady Jiaan was quietly watching her honoured guest from the corner of her eye. She felt Allura was exuding an indistinguishable renewed aura. Their princess was blooming into full womanhood in their very midst. Lady Jiaan suddenly felt that it was time to give Allura her gift.

With basketfuls of fresh produce, the ladies went back to the kitchen and prepped a bit of the vegetables for lunch. Allura volunteered for kitchen duty much to the surprise of her host. The princess apologetically admitted that she didn't know much about kitchen chores thanks to her nanny's overprotectiveness. With a wink and a sneaky smile, the princess confessed that she have secretly learnt to slice and dice vegetables and fruits thanks to her yellow lion pilot friend Hunk, who was often affectionately dubbed as 'master war-chef' by the Voltron team. Jiaan smiled and they both worked on preparing fresh salad for lunch later. As soon they were done, Lady Jiaan invited Allura for a little stroll down the woods. In the green thicket was a path that looked as if it disappeared among the wild lush trees ahead. Lady Jiaan started to explain that they were in the process of completing a centre for healing arts in the heart of the island. The location seemed to choose itself, where the healing energy felt to be strongest. After a five minute walk along the path, they stepped into a wide clearing in the middle of the island, where the nearly-completed building stood beautifully in its green surroundings. Once inside, Lady Jiaan led Allura to a room with a large rectangular table. On it were varied objects that had been cleaned and were ready to be curated and inspected in greater detail. Lady Jiaan further explained how they found the antiquated items.

They were digging to lay the new building's foundation when they hit upon various remains of debris that indicated an older building stood in the same area. They had unearthed what appeared to be ruins of another healing temple, but bore an ancient version of the Arusian royal crest. Everyone involved in the construction had to stop, and slowly removed to examine various fragments. They have yet to ascertain the geological age, but the inscriptions showed that the items were more than a century old. Allura's eyes slowly shifted towards a heavily-decorated silver metal box. Lady Jiaan quietly smiled, and with a solemn voice, told Allura that this particular object was like a beacon that began telepathically throbbing when she first laid eyes on the ornate package. It was the last item they found at the site of the digging. Lady Jiaan handed Allura the palm-sized treasure chest. It had intricately detailed designs of the Arusian royal crest on the lid of the box, and lions gracefully prancing at each side of the case . Allura gently opened the box and showed her a simple yet beautiful headpiece with the biggest blue sapphire-like gem embedded in the tiara-like circlet. Allura stared in awe at its simplistic beauty. It started to purr a gentle tune in her mind as soon as her lithe fingers touched the headpiece. Placing the circlet on her forehead, a sudden forceful energy emerged and a gust of wind whirled around her. It then spread out like some sonic shockwave that roared throughout the island. The strange psychic energy reached far and wide beyond anyone's imagining. An ancient mystic telepathic communication, dormant for a more than a century, had suddenly come alive again. And now throughout the galaxy, those once fragmented were now suddenly reunited for a special purpose. Whoever and wherever they were, their eyes suddenly luminously glowed and all simultaneously heard three words .. _IT IS TIME! _

Ancient alliances across the galaxy suddenly awoke and immediately revived. They are about to prepare themselves for an upcoming series of tasks that would ensure the members of the Voltron Force will fulfil their destinies. The fate of the defenders of the universe now rested in their hands.

At the Castle of Lions, someone felt an old echo, as old as time itself, yet surprisingly familiar. Then, he suddenly felt a strong wave of energy, like some kind of invisible chi, that started from his feet then went up through his body, and he felt some warm energy that glowed from his eyes. A voice boomed in his head "_Knight Protector"_ and Black Lion fiercely roared in the background.

Keith suddenly shook himself from the trance-like state. The room was once again silent. He instantly tried to telepathically reach Allura.

_:: Allura! Where are you ? Are you okay? ::_ Keith began, with an undisguised rise of concern and worry.

_:: Did you feel that, Keith? :: _Allura asked.

_:: What was that? Are you well? Are you unharmed ? ::_ he hastily asked with a slight panic in his voice.

Allura sent a wave of calm to her beloved. _:: I am well, Keith. Please, don't worry :: _

_:: If you need me to pick you up right now… ::_ Keith quickly said

_:: and ruin a perfectly good surprise? ::_ Allura chuckled mischievously and added, _:: How does it feel now that the table has been turned ? ::_ with an amused tone.

_:: Princess… ::_ Keith warningly began.

There was a brief pause. Keith felt a warm flush as the princess turned beet red.

Keith let out a deep sigh, shook his head and chuckled to himself. Keith suddenly felt dizzy with anticipation to see Allura soon. He checked the time, it was nearly midnight.

Now that he was wide awake, Keith got out of bed and walked to the large window overlooking the Arusian horizon. There was a large menacing thunderstorm approaching. This was the first lightning storm since the castle was renovated. With a knitted brow, Keith quickly changed his clothes and sprinted to Castle Control.


	6. Chapter 5 - Akira

Author's Note :

NB1) Once again, thank you for taking time providing feedback! Your reviews buoyed me during my not-so-good-days. Our little baby is now 2.5years old and is still in remission from cancer. Writing this fanfic became my therapy, tweeting with snarktronforce on Twitter my sanity, and sharing emails on kaex among KAshippers is my comfort blanket. Big / Ginormous gratitude to Wade Wells who took time to beta-read this particular chapter! *hugs*

NB2) These eight chapters are littered with hidden clues / tease what future chapters may hold. I also write in outlines first before I write my chapters and have even written down the chronological / story timeline of the Fearless fic, and with an exaggerated wink, the Fearless poem has yet to happen / has not happened in the Fearless timeline *giggles*

NB3) Also I am a big fan of the slow movement (check out worldwideweb slowmagazine-dot-com-dot-au and peacethroughmindfulness-dot-com-dot-au

Action or pacing has yet to kick up a notch as I continue to build / lay bricks / foundation of the fanfic story. This particular fanfic is my way how to deal / to find a resolution / create an evolution-of-sorts how the characters evolved from Prim-and-proper-KA to kickass-black ops type-KA (they're so darn talented and hawt on VF nicktoons!)

So, without further ado,

**CHAPTER 5 -** Akira

Pidge was already running diagnostics when Keith strode into Castle Control. Above them were several holo-screens ranging from thermal scans and satellite feeds. A massive electrical storm loomed closer to the Castle of Lions.

"What's the status, Pidge?" Keith asked his tech-wizard team member.

Without looking at his commander, he promptly replied, "Massive storm cell approaching, Cap! More like thunder and lightning than precipitation. Winds are nominal too, so, we'll get to see an interesting lightning storm, which of course, the castle can easily withstand with that new spire installed. It will absorb any energy and convert any electrical ions into useful backup energy for the castle's power cells. "

Pidge was totally geeking out by this time as he kept looking at the screens, "I've double checked the source of the storm and it's definitely natural. It's just that... well.. it's unusually large. The Green Lion pilot was captivated with the new technical and computing capabilities of Castle Control's systems. It was purely his baby now that the last of the Baltan software engineers had departed Arus early evening.

As for the commander, he could hear the Black lion through his bond, roaring in electrified anticipation. The Black Lion was powered with the power of lightning, and this excited both the lion and its pilot. Without any hesitation, Keith walked toward the lion's chute, "I'll do a perimeter check and possibly do a night patrol. Just need to see if neighbouring towns are affected."

The lure was too irresistible to ignore with all that energy crackling in the sky, an ion charged Arusian atmosphere. There was raw beauty in the turmoil and chaos. He breathed it all in his senses and cleared his mind. Simply majestic sight and sound, and to charge into the thick of it, Keith held no fear. He welcomed it, and lunged Black lion like it was some casual walk in the park.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

For twelve-year-old Keith Kogane spending middle school in Japan meant he had to use another name to make pronunciation easier in Nihonggo: Akira Ko-ga-ne (and not Ko-_gain_ how his American friends would pronounce). Like other children of Asian descent, Keith has an anglicised name along with his Asian name written in the cultural script. Similar to a birth announcement, Keith's Japanese name written in beautiful calligraphy by a very well-known Japanese calligraphy master artist, framed formally and respectfully in his Uncle Kensan's library.

Keith found his uncle's library a mystical wonderland filled with ancient books from all over the world, written in different languages from such as Nordic, French, Spanish to ancient texts written in Chinese, Arabic, Greek and Hindi. However, his uncle's most precious item in his expansive repository of knowledge was under lock and eye inside a climate-controlled glass case. Etched in brown parchment of unknown origin was an imprint of some ancient text.

Ever so curious, Keith went through every known search engine on the world-wide-internet to find this kind of script and text, but found nothing. Perhaps it is not from earth? Where did it come from? Keith longed to touch the parchment. Each time he laid eyes on it, he would hear some ancient song in his head, calling him. He would often find himself gazing at the parchment and lost in its melodic hum. Suddenly, Keith's trance-like state broke and the music in his head abruptly stopped, "Are you okay, Akira?" asked his uncle Kensan. Keith suddenly felt he was a delinquent boy caught reaching for the cookie jar. Uncle Kensan looked at Keith with concerned ebony eyes with a hidden flicker of amusement. Kensan thought to himself that Keith's destiny was beyond what Earth could offer, and quietly ushered his young ward to his kendo lessons.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

High school was no different to Keith. Quiet and withdrawn, Keith usually sat at the back of the classroom closest to the window. Keith excelled in all of his academic subjects. And despite his mind was constantly drifting somewhere else as he gaze the blue sky peering through his classroom, Keith correctly and promptly answered any questions thrown at him by his teachers.

"Earth calling Akira!" Keith's classmates constantly annoyed his quiet reverie. Keith was also often seen doodling. The back of his notebooks were littered with mecha drawings and lions. Keith could not understand why he has such a fascination with lions per se. His classmates teased him relentlessly that black lions don't exist on earth. Keith adamantly refused to listen to them as he quietly continued to draw his favourite doodle: a robotic black lion.

"AKIRA!" boomed his uncle Kensan with swift whack of the _bokken_ on his head "Presence of mind!"

His uncle Kensan sounded irritated as Keith snapped out from him doldrums, "Your mind Akira is once again adrift." Uncle Kensan sternly said and with a serious tone said "Bring your mind to the present. Zen mind. Zero mind. Now, begin again, and this time, know you are here, at this dojo in mind, body and spirit."

"Yes, Sensei" bowed a penitent Keith. He breathed in and out and followed his sensei's instructions, as he retraced today's kendo lesson.

VvvvVvvvvVvvvv

"Captain!" Pidge voice broke Keith's concentration as the storm slowly dissipated to a cloudy lull. "Incoming transmission from Pollux, Sven and Princess Romelle would like to speak with you."

"Patch them through," Keith quietly spoke as Black Lion pleasantly hummed was grinning as they quietly flew the Arusian night sky. On the cockpit screen, Keith smirked as the two lovebirds beamed at him.

"Hello der, commander!" snickered Sven, his thick Norwegian accent sounded too mischievous for the commander of the Voltron Force. Keith knew all too well that something was up. He, Lance and Sven have gone a long way since they were first year cadets at Galaxy Alliance military. Before Keith could reply, a beaming Romelle chirped, "Hello Captain! Where is my dear cousin Allura?" There was a twinkle in her eyes that Keith knew all too well too. _Those two are in love_.

"Hi Sven and greetings to you, your Highness," Keith curtly smiled. Keith winced when he heard the Polluxian princess giggling and Sven vainly attempted to keep a straight face, "Hands where I can see them, Lieutenant Holgersson!" said Keith in a deadpan tone.

"Ow, you wound me Captain," Sven replied in mock indignation.

"Spill the beans, Holgersson. I'm on patrol duty," another deadpan tone from the ever-serious-don't have-time-to-muck-around Fearless Leader.

Before Sven could reply, Romelle hastily interjected with a serious tone, "If you two are done.. " Romelle elbowed Sven out of the screen, "Commander Kogane, You still haven't answered my question. Where have you accosted my cousin? "

"My apologies Princess Romelle," Keith began, "Princess Allura is currently visiting one of the Arusian provinces." We're supposed to pick her up tomorrow." Keith suddenly thought of an idea that he know would make Allura very happy. "Since you are too eager to speak with Allura, would you two like to join us? We're heading for a day's R-and-R at one of the Arusian governors luxurious beach homes."

Romelle clasped her hand and couldn't help but squeal with delight! "Oh, oh! Thank you Keith! It would be most amazing we tell you about the news we would like to share personally rather than over the comm." _What are these two up to? _

"Then we shall see you first thing tomorrow morning," Keith graciously smiled. "Meet us at the Castle of Lions. Sven, would you like to take Blue Lion for a spin? I know Blue would love to see the oceans. We'll rendezvous at Lady Jiaan's province. Will send you coordinates now."

"Sure thing, Keith! Over and out!" replied Sven, who was grinning like a school boy. The captain knew that Blue Lion will always have special place in Sven's heart.

As soon the screen went blank, Keith felt a tug in his bond with his beloved princess. He was hovering above the Arusian stratosphere, and lo and behold, he was actually within the vicinity of the islands. All Keith had to do was to scoop down below the clouds and Black lion would be able to put on a visual on Allura.

VvvvVvvvvVvvvv

Allura was quietly strolling on the now-calm shore. It was all too much to take in one day. She just woke up from a nap and had a quiet meal in her villa.

The walk back from the Healing Arts centre back to the residences was an uncomfortably quiet one. Filled with disbelief, Allura barely spoke to Jiaan. To dispel the princess' worry, all that Lady Jiaan could offer her royal guest was a warm empathic hug and a reassurance all will reveal itself in due time. And with that, Allura was back in her villa.

Just like her physical self, Allura felt her spirit and energy was being re-shaped and remoulded. Is this another transformation Allura asked herself? There was a ball of energy building up in the pit of stomach. And unconsciously, with a flick of her hand, a wave of water responded to her energy. Next thing she knew, Allura gently raised her hand outward. A baseball sized water ball hovered above her palm. It suddenly flickered and reshaped itself into a water flame and then finally to a tear-drop. _What in the seven hells?!_ Allura gasped as she tried to comprehend what was happening. When Allura was filled with self-doubt, the water image immediately flickered then dissipated.

With a big sigh, Allura looked up in the sky. She sincerely wished Keith was here to help her sort out what she was feeling right now. Keith was her mentor, her best friend and confidant, and more recently.. what was that term that the Terrans use … her.. 'boyfriend'? Allura blushed. They've been "intimate" the last couple of months. The moment her father King Alfor gave his blessing, they couldn't keep their hands off each other, especially on her recent twenty-first birthday, just a few weeks before Doom forces were finally defeated.

It was one of the most challenging battles they've had. This battle was particularly relentless, yet at the end, they defeated another hideous robeast and depleted much of the Drule armada that accompanied the monstrosity. There were heated arguments over the comm that day. Allura felt Keith was being overprotective as he barked orders harshly and specifically towards Allura. The robeast focused all its fire-power towards the blue lion and Keith had an overwhelming urge to scoot his princess to safety. All Keith could do was to give orders over the comm. By the time the battle was over, the commander of the Voltron Force was still seething with anger, quietly ordered all the pilots put their lions on their respective dens, gave the team the rest of the day off, and strongly ordered the Blue Lion pilot to meet him in the office for a debriefing.

Behind closed doors, Fearless Leader he was not. Keith was pacing in his office waiting for the princess to show up. A thousand scenarios still running in his brain that could have gone wrong, but here they were, another victory, safely tucked in the bosom of the Castle of Lions. However for Keith, compared to other battles they've had, this rattled him to the core. Still burning with adrenaline, Allura stomped all the way from Castle Control to the commander's office. How dare he treat her like an errant teenage girl? For heavens' sake, this was their umpteenth battle with Drule robeasts, and she dutifully followed all the training the commander threw at her. What could this battle possibly be different from the others? Allura clenched her teeth and entered Keith's office. With glaring eyes, Allura stormed towards Keith ready to fire a thousand expletives his way. She suddenly stopped dead on her tracks when she saw Keith's harried expression. Keith's eyes swimming in a flurry of emotions from livid rage, exasperation, fear and heartbreaking love.

He ran his hand on his ruffled black hair, and with a growl and a big sigh, he crushed Allura in a tight embrace. "Don't ever do that again!" Keith's voice thick with raw emotion and muffled as he buried his nose on Allura's hair, breathing her scent all into his senses to help him reassure that Allura was unharmed. "I thought I would lose you." Keith's heart was in his throat.

Allura was stunned and speechless. She relaxed under Keith's overwhelming embrace and hugged him back. They held each other not moving for what seemed forever. Allura could hear Keith's heart pounding. Finally, Allura spoke "I'm here, Keith. I'm here my love." Allura said in a soothing voice. She looked up at Keith surprised to see unshed tears.

"Thank the eight heavens you are safe." Keith said in a hoarse voice, choked with dread and fear.

"Shhhh.. It's all right... It's done. It's okay." Allura cooed as she put her hand on Keith's cheek. "I'm stronger than you think, Keith."

Keith let out a deep sigh. "What am I going to do you with you?" His voice seemed somewhat lost. Allura have yet to comprehend this awesome captain holding her tight. Serious, unreadable, diplomatic and almost indifferent in front of other people, Keith was the epitome of what a fearless leader should be. Yet, the man she loved the moment she met him, the man who was holding her so close this very moment is someone very new to her. Allura had yet to get to know this side of Keith that their love had unmasked. The princess suddenly giggled. Keith couldn't believe what he heard. "What's so funny Allura?" Keith's tone was dark.

Allura couldn't help herself but to tease Keith, "Who are you and what have you done to _my_ fearless leader?"

VvvvVvvvvVvvvv


	7. Chapter 6 - Tease the Twitterpated

Author's Notes:

AN1) Thank you for your patience. December is a very busy month for most of us. And for our little family, it is our first Christmas holiday season to be home together since bub was diagnosed w/ cancer last year. Late 2011 - early 2012 was the most horrible time, where we spent Christmas, New Year's and even Easter at the Royal Children's Hospital cancer ward in Melbourne. (worldwideweb-dot-Rch-dot-org-dot-au). Now that we are home, there is so much expectation for us to do what tradition dictates & catch up/keep up with the Joneses so to speak. However, cancer has changed us in ways that no one would be able to completely understand except perhaps other families who also have/have had family members with cancer. We have decided that we shall not celebrate Christmas 2012, but rather only celebrate hubby's birthday on 24th December. This chapter reflects a similar struggle that our protagonists have to face when one questions the status quo of long-held traditions and what one does when one bucks said traditions. Would one collapse and implode from the sheer pressure of everyone else's expectations, or would one come out unscathed, stronger, and with a soul that transcends worldly expectations?

AN2) *blushing* embarrassingly admit / acknowledge chapter 8 and this particular chapter, were heavily influenced by ah.. uh.. *cough* E L James Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy, which prompted me to ask a KAEX challenge #50ShadesOfKA on KAEX yahoo group. (*shifty eyes* I couldn't help it.. couldn't put the book down, especially main protagonist is hubby's namesake.. *melts further in embarrassment* *Turns around giggling wildly while reading book for the umpteenth time* *rolls eyes*)

AN3) obligatory disclaimer clause: I do not own Voltron, Voltron Force or its universe etc.

**CHAPTER 6 – **Tease the Twitterpated

"Twitterpated," Lance stated as a matter-of-fact. Red Lion peered in for a closer look.

"Yup, no doubt about it," agreed Hunk. Yellow Lion nodded its head in agreement.

"I can't look!" exclaimed Pidge bashfully. Green Lion placed its paw on its muzzle, and then made an about-face.

The lions were peering nosily at the entwined sleeping couple, under the protective haunches of the mighty Black Lion.

Without moving or opening her eyes, an annoyed Princess Allura suddenly admonished the gawking Red Lion. "Go away, Lance."

"Yeah, Lance, Go away." echoed a sleepy Commander. Keith and Allura were lying on their sides, his chest pressed to her back, his arms holding his princess close.

Black Lion growled from the pilots' bonds. Being the alpha lion, Black sudden snarl was a territorial warning.

"Stop gawking, you perverts! Give our precious Fearless couple some privacy!" chuckled Sven. Blue Lion was just behind Red and Yellow lions, and shooed them away.

When all the lions had grudgingly trudged away, and all was once again quiet and peaceful, Keith quietly whispered in Allura's ear. "You okay?"

"Hmm" Allura replied dreamily, and added "I don't want to move..." Allura's voice was brimming with unabashed reluctance.

"Neither do I" said Keith, burying his face in Allura's golden hair. Her floral scent was intoxicating. "That was the best sleep I had in weeks," Keith admitted.

"We should do this more often, then!" teased Allura.

"Uh... okay..." Keith blinked, and then grinned. He could hardly believe what he just heard. "You are full of surprises, Allura."

Allura turned to face him. "I'm surprised, myself," she breathed, planting a kiss on her darling commander. "Thanks for last night, Keith." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're welcome, Princess" Keith replied with a twinkle in his eyes. His hands were still wrapped around Allura's waist. "I'm glad I helped you sort out what was worrying you last night." Keith held Allura tight before they reluctantly got up from their very cosy sleeping arrangement. They stowed their sleeping bags and made their way to the villas where a scrumptious buffet breakfast awaited the entire Voltron Force.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

Allura felt that the series of changes over the past couple of days were about to engulf her. From her castle's transformation, the intensity of her bonds and to the stark changes in her physical self, she annoyingly felt she didn't have any choice in any of those events. Despite feeling confused and overwhelmed, these changes piqued her curiosity as to what the future held for her as planetary ruler, a Voltron pilot, a princess, a friend, and as a person.

_I didn't ask for these, yet here they are. Do I want them?_ Allura quietly asked herself.

A whisper buried deep in her heart asked her quietly, "What do you want, Allura?"

_It's not 'what', but... 'who',_ Allura thought

_And it's not 'want', but 'need'._

_I need.. Him._

_Alone._

_Mine..._

_Whoa! Where did that come from? _She was surprised at the rawness of that need. Two nights without Keith felt like an eternity.

Still wearing her yoga pants and oversized loose tee, and with her hair tied in a tight bun, Allura stared up into the cloudless, star-filled Arusian night sky and wished that Keith could be with her to help sort out what she was going through.

_:: Shall I grant your wish, Allura? ::_ she heard Keith's voice through their bond.

_:: Oh, Keith! Where are you? ::_ Allura exclaimed, her eyes brimming.

_:: Look up, my princess! :: _

And sure enough, Allura saw Black Lion hovering above like some protective dark angel, which then slowly descended and carefully landed on the beach.

_Such a magnificent machine, the majestic Black Lion!_ Allura thought as she dreamily stared at its pilot heading towards her across the sand. Unable to help herself, she ran toward Keith's outstretched arms, eager to close the gap between them. They held each other in a tight embrace, silent and unmoving. She savoured his warmth, her head on his pounding heart, his rough cheek on her silken forehead.

"I missed you." Allura whispered, and she closed her eyes, knowing all would be sorted soon, now that he was here. She felt so safe and secure with Keith. Her bond was purring with ardour, his was roaring with pride and protectiveness.

"I missed you too." Keith said, and lifted Allura's chin so he could see her adoring eyes in the moonlight.

Their lips met with eager anticipation. Keith pulled Allura close. Her arms enveloped him, her fingers running though his jet-black hair.

As their kiss slowly deepened, a sudden swirl of energy coalesced around them, slowly snaking its way from the ground to the top of their heads with an eerie light-blue glow. Suddenly, with a whooshing sound, it spread outwards around them like a sonic shockwave.

_:: Did you just feel that? :: _asked Keith without breaking their kiss.

_:: uh-huh ::_ replied Allura. She knew it was similar to when she first held the headpiece, but she was too preoccupied, her mind singing a sweet welcome to her soul mate, their tongues dancing like flickering flames.

_:: Well? ::_ Keith asked, now obviously distracted.

Allura hesitantly let go of their kiss. She pouted and rolled her eyes, and sent the telepathic image to Keith of when she held the headpiece for the first time.

_:: Happy now? ::_ Allura tried her best to look petulant, but with Keith grinning at her she simply shook her head and grabbed him again for a tight i-missed-you-so-much embrace, letting out a big sigh. Her thoughts came in a flurry as she pondered where to begin.

Keith tilted Allura's soft face up with his deft fingers.

"Allura, Look at me. What's been worrying you? This R-and-R was supposed to help you relax, not make you worry more "

Allura averted her eyes. "Keith, I need your..counsel."

"You sound serious. " Keith said in surprise.

"I am. " Allura quietly replied.

"Would you like to walk down the beach, sit down somewhere, or would you like us to stay with Black?

_Choices.. choices.. _

"I don't know Keith... wherever really, just as long I'm with you." Allura sounded unsure with herself.

"Then, let's walk off your worry." Keith offered his arm, and they wandered down the stretch of sand in silence.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

From her residence, Lady Jiaan saw the Black Lion pilot together with his precious princess. As an empath, Lady Jiaan could see auras, and she was elated to see the strength of the Commander's aural sphere and how it was of the same spectrum as that of the Princess.

A union of Souls. Unified...

They are one... but somehow there is something still missing.

She would need to discuss this at the upcoming holo-conference in a few minutes.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

Lord Governor Braerion moved his recently-upgraded hoverchair purposefully across a darkened and windowless room. This was the first time he would lead this endeavour, one that would span the entire galaxy. With nerves steady as steel, Lord Braerion hailed an encrypted frequency and commenced the virtual holo-conference. And as expected, his best mates Rueben and Mataso were the first to enter the virtual discussion.

With uncontained excitement, Lord Governor Rueben greeted his old friend in their usual familiar easy-going manner. "Hey Brae! How's it going?" Rueben gleamed.

"Calm your twitchy beard, 'Ben," quipped Lord Governor Mataso. Lord Mataso was a calmer and more collected individual, and simply gave a nod to Lord Braerion with a hidden glint of I-know-something-that-you-don't from his seeing-eye.

"Can't help it, bro!" Rueben chuckled and stroked his mangy copper beard. "So, Mat… Did you find it?" Rueben asked without hesitation, rubbing his palms together in eagerness.

"Of course I did!" Mat quickly retorted with a slight of annoyance in his tone. "A few days ago." Lord Mataso gave his friend Ben a lopsided grin.

"Whaaaat?" Rueben sputtered. "You found it and you didn't contact us straightaway?!" he gaped at Lord Mataso.

"Oi, For your information, Mister-Too-Excited-For-Everything, IT is part of an ancient Arusian codex, and in the gazillionth time I've told you, there have been several replications of this particular Codex extraction across the galaxy since long before we were born. Besides, the transcription was written in hidden cryptic codes that took two tiers of decoding software to unlock the darn thing." explained Lord Mataso while he absent-mindedly fiddled with his obsidian eye-patch.

"By the seven hells, help me! I swear, if you two were actually here physically, I would've kicked your arses beyond the second sun of Arus!" sulked Lord Braerion and felt he was dealing with a bunch of fourteen-year-olds instead of the most influential governors of Arus.

"We're in trouble, Rueben!" said Mat ruefully.

"Oh, bring it on!" challenged Rueben.

All three governors were grinning like a bunch of school boys.

Before Lord Braerion could retort, another holo-image entered the virtual discussion room. All three governors snapped into attention and reverently bowed.

"Lady Jiaan, Thank you for gracing us with your presence." Lord Braerion welcomed their newcomer.

"Your gorgeous presence..." whispered Reuben and nudged Mataso.

Lady Jiaan sweetly smiled to her dear old friends, "Happy to see you three again... after... what? More than a week since we were at the Castle of Lions?"

"We shall wait for the other attendees before we officially begin our meeting tonight." Lord Braerion explained and stared both at Mat and Ben to make sure they would stop their mischief.

A few more attendees arrived soon after, and Lord Braerion formally began the discussion. A seasoned statesman himself, Lord Braerion basked in the formalities of governorship and enjoyed the drama of a lengthy oratory.

Their meeting was actually a gathering for a highly secret, nameless organisation, one that spanned time and space. It was thought to have been non-existent, a whispered legend from the distant past, but in actuality it lay dormant, only to be awakened in times of need.

"Welcome, everyone. We begin by acknowledging that this is an unprecedented moment in galactic history. This is the first virtual holo-conference to cover a large part of the sector and not just Arus itself. We have all been summoned by unseen forces, greater than our own. Fate has now set in motion a series of events that will hopefully safeguard the future of Arus , its rulers, and its beloved treasure and defender: our mighty robot, Voltron.

We also would like to acknowledge the presence of Lord and Lady Himura all the way from Earth. It has been a while dear friends, and you have done a fantastic job raising the future protector and leader of Arus. "

"Domo arigato, Lord Governor Braerion-san," began Lord Himura, "My wife and I are very pleased with our accomplishment of the recent past, but our most critical tasks lie in the future." Lady Himura smiled and nodded to her husband.

Lord Braerion agreed and gave the floor to Lord Mataso to impart his recent findings from his ancestral vaults of ancient Arusian historical documents.

With a serious demeanour, Lord Mataso narrated to the attendees that his family had been the keeper of ancient Arusian texts for generations. His province had kept a secret location of priceless artefacts that were protected from destruction, especially during the Zarkonian wars. The earliest works that were housed in their vaults pre-dated this period of war, and with a note of pride in Mataso's voice, they were able to keep safe those items that dated back more than half a millennium.

"And we concur that the message of the codex we have found was dated nearly two centuries ago. The existence of the codex verified that our task is to ensure that the Arusian sovereignty shall survive a certain period of crisis and that Voltron shall continue to be defenders of our universe." Lord Mataso concluded his side of the discussion, pausing for effect for let the information sink in, then nodded to Lord Braerion.

Lord Braerion then asked Lady Jiaan for an update from her side of the province. The lady governor stepped forward and began her spiel: "Their bond remains strong, and increases as each day passes. However, as is the nature of life bonds, and most especially one as important as theirs, they have yet to reach 100% maturation. "

"Whaaat?!" Lord Rueben sputtered out loud, breaking the sombre and serious air of the discussion. "Surely they're deeply in love with one another? Wouldn't that be sufficient?"

Lady Jiaan drew a deep breath, and as the healer-carer of the task assigned to her, she calmly began to explain further what was at stake. "What they are about to face will need the strongest connection, to seal their psychic and telepathic bonds. And this would require the ultimate form of consummated love."

"Lady Jiaan, are you seriously telling us that these two very-much-in-love kids haven't done it at all?!" Lord Rueben remarked incredulous disbelief.

"Careful Rueben.." warned Braerion.

"Oh shush, Rueben, " Lady Jiaan admonished. "Give them time. I have already set the tone and place, and have faith and confidence that their bond will be complete before the week is out." Lady Jiaan said in a matter-of-fact tone that would silence Rueben's further priapic remarks.

Lady Himura confidently added, "Commander Keith Kogane and Her Royal Highness Princess Allura are predestined for each other. They were betrothed by Fate, even before they were born. And the fact they met and fell in love, even without our intervention, already says a lot about their attraction to one another."

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

Allura shared her innermost thoughts and fears with her best friend, who was always ready to listen empathically. The beautiful thing about pouring her heart out to Keith was that he didn't interject or dispute. He would simply listen without any bias, with an open mind and an open heart. Were Allura a normal girl, she would have a posse, a group of girlfriends to whom she could pour her heart out over slumber parties and girl dates. What she got instead was a team of Galaxy Alliance pilots for a clique, and its captain for her best friend.

Allura and Keith shared whatever level of discussion was required of them. There were days of political analysis, strategic defence planning and government policy outcomes. Other times, it was team-centric planning discussions.

And there were days like this: the no-holds-barred, no-secrets-unrevealed kind of conversations between the two of them, usually on quiet nights when everyone was asleep, when these two busy bodies, brains still wired and running, would spend hours just talking about anything and everything under the Arusian night sky.

Allura quietly began, "Oh Keith, I don't know what the future holds and I can't shake this foreboding feeling that we're running out of time. I feel all these changes will sweep me away. I don't know where all this is leading to. It felt like there are external forces at work here, ever since I held the headpiece and that wave of energy seeped out. I can't help but feel that something big is about to happen, and somehow I have this overwhelming urge to prepare for it, but I have no idea how or where to begin."

Keith patiently listened and replied, "Change, even for the most seasoned soldiers, is neither easy nor straightforward. Some can adjust at the mere snap of a finger, while others take more time and need more support. And there are those who regard change, even with the most noble of intentions, as something to be resisted at all cost. "

Allura nodded, then she suddenly released Keith's arm and shyly stepped away from him.

"Keith, I need to tell you something. I've had this bad dream that continues to haunt me and it's been tearing me apart. " Allura retold her dream to Keith, that he and Black Lion were falling into a dark and fathomless abyss. Allura admitted she tried to hide her worry away from their bonds, but the more she hid it, the heavier her heart felt.

Keith quietly listened and sensed the depth of fear in Allura's bond. The thought of that horrid dream sent shivers down Allura's spine and she unconsciously shuddered. Allura then recalled the other set of dreams she had while she lay in that gloopy liquid inside the sarcophagus: she had three different identities: a pregnant woman, a bounty hunter and a katana-wielding warrior.

It was starting to get a bit chilly, so Keith asked if Allura would like to head to Black and grab a couple of sleeping bags stowed in one of the supply compartments.  
As they walked together towards Black Lion, Allura was awfully quiet.

She had to ask him.

"Keith, may I ask you something... more personal this time? I would like to know what you think about all of this, and especially… us. How do we go forward with regards to us?"

_There, I finally asked him. I want to know. I have to know. _

Keith stopped in his tracks.

Her bond quivered pensively.

He sent a wave of calm into their bond, gently took her hand and slowly kissed her knuckles, then placed her hand over his heart.

"I love you, Allura. And I swore I would protect you with my life. I gave you my heart on that moment we met, all those years ago. I've always felt that I'm yours. " Keith said with utmost sincerity.

The two full Arusian moons shone brightly in the night sky, and the ocean was calm and peaceful. The view atop Black Lion was breathtaking. Allura and Keith quietly stared toward the horizon. Their bonds were humming and purring a song of togetherness.

Then suddenly, Keith realised something, as if Allura just handed him a missing puzzle piece. Her dreams suddenly made sense to him.

Their bonds felt like that Keith just tore down the troubled side of her psychic wall.

Keith grabbed two sleeping bags, and made their way down to the sandy ground below, between Black Lion's mighty paws. "Allura, I know what your dreams meant. It's simple, really. We need to take the crucial next step." Keith said in a matter-of-fact tone.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

"Huh?" Allura incredulously stared at Keith. "Are we on the same page here, Commander? "

"Uhmm, I hope so. " Keith replied with his a boyish, lopsided grin as they both unrolled their sleeping bags, and sat facing each other. Allura moved closer to Keith and ran her graceful fingers over Keith's chest.

"So, tell me my dear Commander Keith, what is this next step you hand in mind?" _Oh, is this what I think it is? _ The longing voice in her heart quivered. Her eyes twinkled with desire.

"More training of the black ops kind." Keith replied in a deadpan tone.

"_What?!_" Allura's dreamy eyes snapped open. Her lusty longing look was obliterated in a flash. She stared in disbelief at the clueless fearless leader with her utmost I-can't-believe-what-I-just-heard look.

Keith continued, "Black ops, but just for you, and we can make a training schedule apart from…"

_Vhoomph. _ A pillow from the sleeping bag landed squarely on Keith's face.

And with a big harrumph, Allura spoke in an icy tone, "I am sorely tempted to stomp over back to my villa. But I missed you _THAT_ much, so I am grudgingly going to lie down now." Allura started to settle in the sleeping bag, and turned her back towards Keith. "And I shall be eager to listen to your training proposal first thing tomorrow after breakfast. Goodnight, Commander Kogane." And with a big un-princess-like snort and another extremely annoyed how-can-he-be-so-dense harrumph, tucked herself further into the sleeping bag, leaving a gaping what-did-I-just-say commander still seated on his sleeping bag.

It took more than a few seconds for Keith to figure out what just happened.

_:: Uhm, you're upset… ::_

_:: Duh. You think?! ::_

"Allura.."

"Don't "_Allura_" me Keith. " The princess warned with a chilly tone, as she hugged the sleeping bag closer up to her neck.

Keith shook his head, and slowly and gently laid beside Allura, his head propped up on his arm.

"Don't you want your pillow back? You have a very good throwing arm," Keith smirked as he teased Allura.

Allura didn't reply.

Her bond felt piqued.

"Hey." Keith whispered in Allura's ear, his tone apologetic and penitent.

Keith's hand slowly trailed over the sleeping bag, and adoringly nipped Allura's ear.

Allura quivered under the sleeping bag, and gave a big sigh. She turned and faced Keith.

"Seriously Keith, there are times you are so dense. " Allura quietly growled, and gave Keith the biggest patented princess pout she could muster.

Keith's eyes twinkled. "Dense, huh?"

"Very. Dense. " Allura punctuated each word with a 'matter-of-fact' tone.

"Move over."

"What?"

"Open your sleeping bag and move over."

Allura raised her eyebrow. "Gah! Fine!" Allura conceded and feigned displeasure, but her heart fluttered with excitement as Keith crawled into her sleeping bag next to her.

Snuggled and intertwined, Keith looked down at Allura as he circled his arms around her. Allura buried her face in his chest, blushing and breathless.

"There. Better?" Keith asked in an amused tone.

"Not exactly what I expected."

_:: Your Royal Highness is always too eager ::_

Allura lifted her yearning green eyes, batted her eyelashes and grinned impishly.

_:: What do you want, Allura? ::_ Keith's eyes grew darker.

_:: I want you, Keith. You're all I've ever wanted. :: _

"Well, you do have me now Princess. " Keith teasingly said, stating the obvious.

"You are incorrigible, Commander Kogane! And as always, you are my _too_-honourable knight-in-shining-armour!" Allura chuckled. _Double entendre. _

Keith volleyed a double meaning statement back to Allura "Well, you wouldn't want a dishonourable discharge for your beloved Black Lion pilot, do you?" Keith winked at her.

Allura choked, then growled. "Oh, just shut up, Keith. " and she impulsively kissed Keith full on the lips, sending all her worry-anxiety-annoyance-anger in her kiss. Keith fiercely kissed her back. Allura simply melted in his arms. Allura's bond sang, danced and twirled with joy.

_:: You know what I want, Keith ::_

_:: No. ::_ was Keith's simple curt reply.

"No?" Allura abruptly stopped their kiss, and arched her eyebrow. _Where is he heading with this confusing conversation?_

"Just no. For now. " Keith simply stated, as he continued to slowly and hungrily trailed kisses on Allura's neck, her earlobes, and her jaw.

Allura sighed. "When is this 'for now' going to last?" Her voice quivered with dismay and confusion.

"Until we take the next step. " Keith said, as he cupped Allura's face in his hands, and his eyes full of love and promise.

_This conversation is not going where I want it to go._ "Don't you love me?" Allura whipped out another patented princess pout and batted her eyelashes. She couldn't believe the tactics she'd thrown at Keith_. If this is a sign of desperation I don't know what is._

"Of course, I do! You know I do love you Allura!" Keith gave an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes.

"Well, commander, I commend your immeasurably solid self-restraint!" Allura mockingly replied and pressed her full bosom onto Keith's chest.

"You have no idea, princess, how much I want you. Right. Now. " Keith's light-blue eyes grew darker, and he pressed his hips into hers. Allura gasped as she felt her lover's full on erection between her thighs.

"At the end of the day, I am just a man, Allura."

"And at the end of the day, I am just a woman, who is very, very much in love with you, Keith" _Your woman._

"Let's take it slowly. For now, I would like to cuddle you to sleep, keep you safe, warm and relaxed."

"You're gritting your teeth, Kogane "

"Don't tempt me Your Highness." Keith groaned, his steely resolution tethering on the edge.

"What if I want to? " challenged Allura.

"Then I will bring you back to your villa, and I will fly back to the castle." Keith said in his signature deadpan tone.

"You wouldn't dare?!" Allura was genuinely shocked.

"No, but if you keep on wriggling like that... this.. proximity..is already tearing me apart, Allura " Keith replied, his voice already strained.

"You're still gritting your teeth, Keith."

"You're intoxicating." Keith sighed. His eyes closed.

"How so? " prodded Allura, hoping to break Keith's stubbornness .

"That's It, princess! Turn around. Face the other way, now. " Keith suddenly snapped into command mode. His tone was serious.

"_My_ commander is sooo bossy. " Allura rolled her eyes in annoyance and turned around, her back was towards Keith's chest. Allura suddenly gasped, when she felt Keith's full arousal poking her from behind.

"Now you know why," said Keith in a nearly-defeated tone. "You'll be the death of me, Allura." Keith said hoarsely, and buried his nose in Allura's hair.

Allura giggled "I am glad I have that effect on you, commander!" and wiggled her bum.

"Stay still, Allura.. please.. " seethed Keith. His voice was frayed.

Keith suddenly grabbed Allura's hand, and slowly massaged her palm. Next thing Allura knew, she was yawning. Keith soothing hand massage melted all her anxieties away, and suddenly made her sleepy. Acupressure doing its magical wonders again.

"Sleep, my love." Keith whispered in Allura's ear. With the biggest un-princess-like yawn, calm waves of sleep descended on Alllura. "You're not playing fair.." Allura said weakly. "not.. fair..at .. all" her voice was almost a whisper. Soon she was fast asleep in Keith's arms.

Keith stayed awake, not moving, holding his beloved Allura in his arms, and mindfully inhaled Allura's warm scent and felt her soft body against his.

_What am I going to do with you, Allura?_ Was Keith's final rhetorical question as he closed his eyes, and exhausted sleep overtook him.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

"I'm not saying anything, except that nothing happened." Keith flippantly replied, pretending to be busy with his datapad.

"Uh-huh, and I'm a monkey's uncle," said Lance, as he egged on the Black Lion pilot, hoping to shed light on his friends' overnight tryst.

"What's it to you anyway? " Keith said, with a note of undisguised annoyance in his voice. "The rest of the team already know how Allura and I feel about each other. I don't know why you're harping on about my private life. I do have one you know. "

Keith had had enough and he placed the datapad in his bag. He decided to go for a swim, or anything else really, just to get away from this interrogation from the one-man judge and jury that happened to be the Red Lion pilot.

With a note of finality, Keith slowly rose from the breakfast table, "And whatever Allura and I do on our private and personal time is none of your or anyone's business, capische?"

"Uh, sure Keith, whatever you say, but by your tone you two still haven't done it."

Keith's temper flared. "Shut up, Lance! It's none of your fucking business, you hear me?" he snarled. Lance had crossed the line.

"Whoa, chief! Calm down. It's me, okay? Jeeze. I just want my best friends to be happy." conceded Lance.

Keith didn't say anything, his lips pursed in a thin angry line as he stalked away.

"What's eating him? " Sven asked innocently, who just joined breakfast after an early morning swim.

"They haven't done it yet," snickered Lance.

Sven gave a low whistle. " Was that what it was about? Good thing Romelle is speaking with Allura right now.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv


	8. Chapter 7 - Twinkle Twinkle Arusian Star

Author's Notes

Thank you to BetaReaders/proofreaders hubby Christian and AHLondon; sneak peek previewers SnarktronForce on Twitter especially Cheetoy & Lance4ever, and Lendinger & Hoofbeatz99 (RPers of Sven and Romelle) for their feedback. Thank you to KAEX yahoogroup members for lots of encouragement (and promptly emailing back about my numerous KA questions) and patience (especially when I hog/inundate your inboxes with my incessant over-enthusiastic KA queries. )

Apologies it took almost a month to upload this chapter: it's school holidays in Australia (school year is the same as calendar year) and we've been enjoying our #SummerDownUnder outdoors on our cargobike.

Hope you enjoy this chapter (^o^) it was such a challenge to write it! Thanks AHLondon for moving my comfort zone (She's one helluva betareader I tell ya! *wicked grin* Thank you Les! *hugs*)

I dedicate this chapter to all Keith and Allura hopeless romantics out there especially all the fanfiction KA writers! FFN needs more KA stories! *grin*

(insert compulsory disclaimer that I don't own Voltron etc .)

**CHAPTER 7**– Twinkle Twinkle Arusian Star

"So, you two have bonds too, huh?" inquired Allura as she and Romelle leisurely walked down the beach toward her villa.

Romelle giggled. "Isn't this amazing, dear cousin? To be finally officially engaged to Sven is… heavenly!" She breathed out a happy sigh.

"Ohh, those dreamy eyes couldn't get any bigger!" smirked Allura as she teased the Polluxian princess.

"Now that space travel routes are safe again, Sven would like to take me to Earth and introduce me to his parents in… what's that country again…? In Scandinavia… ah…Norway! Oh Allura, Earth history is so fascinating, especially the Vikings! I have been reading a lot lately, especially now that intergalactic references and resources are all online! " shared Romelle with enthusiasm.

"When are you headed to Earth?" Allura curiously asked as she absentmindedly picked up and examined a sparkly seashell on the sandy beach.

"Probably next month or two, and we may stay there for a few weeks." smiled Romelle.

"We're supposed to head to Earth too for this 'Galaxy Victory Celebration'. Would you like to meet up there?" asked Allura in a hopeful tone.

"Oh, that would be splendid!" gushed Romelle as she clasped Allura's hands.

"I have yet to know the itinerary though, " Allura wistfully replied. "I might as well check with Coran and Keith when we get back to the Castle."

"And speaking of Keith…" began Romelle with her eyes twinkling with mischief.

"What about him?" asked Allura in a guarded tone.

"How is Keith… oh, and _his_ darling princess Allura?" grinned Romelle.

"Well…" began Allura. Her cousin's grin was infectious, and soon enough both princesses were giggling like teenagers.

Allura told Romelle that Keith had King Alfor's blessing, and that the Arusian governors had just sent petitions from all over the planet to bestow Arusian citizenship to the Voltron pilots. She also told Romelle about a relationship terminology used on Earth that Keith is her 'boyfriend' and she is Keith's 'girlfriend' . Allura blushed as she shared the last bit of information.

When they reached Allura's quaint villa, Romelle decided to continue to probe Allura, who continued to turn different shades of pink and red.

"And..?" Romelle asked, fishing for more as they sat on the edge of the bed, facing each other.

"And .. what?" asked Allura, stared blankly at her cousin.

"Have you and Keith done it? " Romelle asked in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Romelle! Wha-what kind of question is that?" Allura choked and showed genuinely shocked at her cousin's very upfront query.

She decided to turn the tables on her cousin. "Well, have you and Sven done it?" Allura smirked.

"Of course we have!" said Romelle proudly like she just won the galaxy sweepstakes.

Allura gasped and groaned inwardly. _Not the answer I was expecting._

Romelle was always willing to put the needs of someone else first than her own, despite a tragic dark past when she just met the Voltron Force. But all that was now behind her thanks to Sven, who was elemental to her inner healing. She unquestionably reached out to her naïve cousin, who needed a girlfriend she can pour her heart out. Besides, who else could to help Allura but a fiancée of another Voltron pilot?

Rommel gently brushed a stray lock of hair out of Allura's eyes to soften the blow of Allura's first heart-to-heart-girl-talk. "Oh Allura, you're such a child when It comes to relationships. " Romelle chastised her. "You have matured in galactic diplomacy and planetary affairs, your wit and intelligence is second to none, and your beauty unparalleled, but here I am speaking with you, like you're Bandor's age." Romelle shook her head. Allura stared at her entwined fingers in her lap, unable to utter a word.

Romelle moved closer, and held her cousin's hand. "It's difficult when you have no one else to speak with, regarding these matters. But hey, it's me, Allura. You can tell me." She gave Allura a warm sisterly smile. "How far have you gone, and is there anything you would like to ask?"

Allura gave a big sigh. _Okay, here goes…_

"Oh Romelle, it's kind of frustrating really. It's like Keith's put me in some gilded cage, or up on a pedestal like I'm some fragile porcelain doll. I love him so much! When he kisses me and tells me he loves me … he makes me feel complete and time stands still for us. But then, he stops, and just holds me. We haven't gone further than…"

Flustered, Allura lowered her eyes and once again stared at her hands. She couldn't seem to discuss the details of their intimacy out loud. The words wouldn't come. Then Allura suddenly remembered an easy metaphor from when she started reading online romance e-books from her datapad.

"… second base. " Allura continued to gaze at her hands.

"Just last night, Keith said no, 'for now', despite our obvious need for each other. What is he waiting for? I am now of age, we're no longer teenagers, we've trained together, fought alongside each other, I've followed his instructions to the letter… hell, we're consenting adults now for goodness sake! It's all so frustrating, and I feel I'll spontaneously combust in front of him if he doesn't…" again Allura's thoughts tumbled, grasping for the right words, but could only manage to say "…if he doesn't touch me. I just need him to touch me!" she flopped back on the bed exasperated, and placed her hand over her eyes. Allura suddenly felt spent from pouring her heart out to Romelle.

Romelle simply smiled at her cousin's outburst. "Feel better?" Allura nodded with a sheepish smile.

"Well, I don't' know why Keith resisted, but I do know you can make that task much more difficult for him. Let's begin with what you're wearing now." Romelle grimaced, and pointed out her loose tee and yoga pants. Romelle then stood up and started sifting through the wardrobe. "Lots of pretty dresses here, Allura, have you tried any of these? Oh, look, there's even some lovely swimwear for you!" Romelle said with a twinkle in her eyes. "If I were Keith last night, I outright could've said no to you and your advances, with you in those dowdy shapeless clothes." She chuckled. "Here, try these on," and tossed Allura a lovely blue bathing suit and a pretty sarong to match.

Allura ducked behind a partition to change. "Oh, Romelle, I just remembered something I wanted to tell you…" Allura recounted her experience with the gloopy liquid the other night. "… and when I stepped out to look at myself…"

Allura stepped out from behind the screen wearing the striped blue two-piece swimsuit, unpinning her hair and letting it fall gracefully down her back like a golden curtain.

"Wow, Allura, you _have_ changed!" Romelle exclaimed with an approving whistle. "Look at you! Has anyone seen you like this? Has _Keith_?" asked Romelle with a wide grin.

"Err... no," Allura was blushing from head to toe.

"Then what are you waiting for? Here, tie the sarong this way, just below your navel… and let's show off those tight abs of yours! " Romelle instructed, appraising her handiwork.

Allura glanced at the mirror, an impish look on her face.

"You are simply stunning, my dear cousin!" beamed Romelle.

"Why, thank you, Your Royal Highness!" laughed Allura.

Then Romelle suddenly exclaimed, "Oh, oh! Sven just sent a message through our bond!"  
She whispered quietly to Allura, "This is all new to both of us, this telepathic mind link! And it's very handy!" Romelle gave Allura an exaggerated wink. "Sven's saying that Keith's all flustered and he stomped away from him and Lance, and heading to the beach on his own! "

"Ah, it's commander grumpy-pants again, isn't it?" groaned Allura as she rolled her eyes.

"Go! Go! What are you waiting for woman!" Rommel urgently pushed Allura out of the door of the villa "Your livid commander would burst his balls if you don't help cheer him up!" teased Romelle.

Allura feigned indignation as she valiantly tried to suppress her giggly fit.

"Your Royal Highness, you've spent too much time with _your_ galaxy alliance pilot!"

Both princesses laughed and hugged each other.

"I love you Allura! Imagine, what were the chances that both us cousins from sister-planets would fall in love with two of the five Voltron lion pilots?!" gushed Romelle.

"I am well pleased that you and Sven are here with us. Congratulations again on your official engagement!" Allura replied

"The fates have had a hand in this, surely..." gleamed Romelle as she lifted her hand to touch Allura's cheek, "…and let this be your fateful day, for you and Keith," she said with utmost sincerity.

And with that, Allura purposefully headed off down the beach towards the whereabouts of Commander Keith Kogane.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

"Nightmare again, Akira?" asked a very concerned Uncle Kensan, who had heard his twelve-year-old godson screaming from his bedroom.

"Yes, uncle," panted young Keith. "Scary monsters again: giant scary scaly beasts! And I was running away from them in a dirty swamp!" recounted Keith, as he wiped the cold sweat from his brow.

"Breathe, Akira," said Uncle Kensan calmly. "Here, drink your soy milk. " He proffered the glass on Keith's bedside table.

Keith started to relax, and was halfway through his drink when suddenly he remembered something from his dream. "Uncle! There was someone else too! There was a little girl with golden hair, and she was running away from the slimy beasts too and she was very scared! I tried to call her, to help her calm down, but she couldn't hear me!"

Uncle Kensan suddenly froze. "Tell me, Akira, who is this little girl you saw in your dream? Is she from school?" he asked quietly.

"No, Uncle. I have never seen her before in my life. But she was crying and was so scared; all I wanted to do was to protect her," replied Keith, his voice wrought with worry yet filled with compassion.

"Sleep, Akira. When you go back to sleep, dream again of the little girl and keep her safe, okay?" smiled Uncle Kensan as he tried to allay his young charge's distress.

Keith nodded in earnest, finished his glass of soy milk and promptly went back to sleep.

Uncle Kensan quietly walked towards the door, and looked back to see his godson already deep in slumber. His eyes softened as he smiled to himself. "Soon, Akira, soon you will save her."

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

Life at the Galaxy Alliance Flight Academy was not too different for Keith. Even as a first year cadet, Keith's mind was always preoccupied. But his academics were getting to be far more interesting. He was quite satisfied with himself, having passed his first and second years with flying colours. Keith had a single-minded determination to become a space pilot, and he figured he didn't need distractions to derail him from his goal.

It was a warm Friday evening, the sun was nearly setting. He loved looking at the sky at dusk, just when the stars appeared at the horizon. Keith loved stargazing from the roof of their dormitory.

His reverie was suddenly disturbed when a couple of his dorm mates decided to pay him a visit.

"Oi Keith! You're going to the welcoming party tonight? We're _welcoming_ the first year cadets, wanna join us? It's Friday night, mate! " hollered Lance, as he and their friend Sven stepped out from the stairwell onto the rooftop.

"Uhm, no thanks Lance…" Keith quietly replied to his over-exuberant friend. "…I've got weekends at my uncle's place to help with tofu delivery." This was Keith's usual excuse. He really didn't like social gatherings. All he wanted was to ace both his academics and every single item on the flight simulation. This would take him a step closer to his dream.

Keith quietly continued to gaze at the northern sky. The sun had completely set, and the sky was alight with infinite twinkling stars.

Lance suddenly plopped down beside Keith. "Gorgeous aren't they? Those beauties are fuckin' hawt!" piped Lance looking at a holo-picture of two senior cadets they met last night.

"With that tone of yours, I know you didn't mean the stars." Keith looked at Lance and rolled his eyes.

"Sweet jeebus, I would do anything to get to know these senior cadets, if you know what I mean. Lance grinned as he nudged Keith

Keith scowled. _I don't want to hear this_, he thought to himself.

"Damn you, Lance! You'll get us expelled before we finish our third year!" frowned Sven, crossing his arms as he stood before his two friends. "Next time you hit on graduating cadets – especially Galaxy Alliance military daughters-, leave me out of it. I'd rather hang out with Kogane here," admonished the pensive Norwegian.

"Aww shit, you're no fun! Me? Expelled? No way, man! Not when my parents' mining conglomerate is the top supplier of metal ore in the solar system for the GA fleet. Besides, who's the consecutive top scorer on aerial drills?" flaunted Lance. "So, Sven, you think this brunette was hot?" asked mischievous Lance as he pointed to the holo-picture.

Sven simply shook his head. Keith continued to ignore the rambunctious two.

"Hey Keith, I got a bunch of gals from our batch you might wanna meet. I told them you're a no-go, and not accessible without my bribe... er... blessing. So, expect a few girls dropping by to say hi to ya tomorrow." Lance sounded serious, like it was some kind of business proposition and Keith wasn't allowed any say in the matter.

Sven choked. "Shit, McClain. What did you ask of them this time? Trick or Treat?"

"Treat, my dear Sven, treat!" Lance gave a broad I'm-up-to-no-good smile "I needed a double date next weekend."

"Spare me McClain. I. AM. NOT. INTERESTED !" Keith sternly replied to Lance. He then abruptly stood up to get away, far away from the local-friendly-super-nuisance-cadet Lance.

"Lance, you know Keith has set his eyes on..." began Sven,

"I know... I know... geesh." Lance cut Sven off in mid-sentence and rolled his eyes in exasperation. "This girl from outer space who's out there among the stars!" Lance said his sweetest mocking voice.

vvvvVvvvvVvvv

"Keith! Keith! Wake up! You're having another nightmare again!" Sven grabbed Keith's shoulders and shook Keith hard enough to force him to wake up from his awful dream.

"Oh crap! Kogane's screamed his ass off again in his sleep did he?" Lance groaned sleepily as stepped into Keith's small bedroom.

Keith snapped out from his dreaded vision, and realised his best mates just woke him up. Keith was covered with sweat and he was breathing hard like he just completed a triathlon. He brushed his hands to his hair and muttered apologies for waking half their second year dormitory again.

"Sven, she was there… again… " Keith closed his eyes as he tried to painfully recall his dream.

"The little blonde girl? " asked Sven, as he stood up knowing his friend was now wide awake. It was usually Sven who would wake up Keith as he regularly dreamt the recurring nightmare. It would always be the same: running away from monstrous slimly-robot-like beasts. Sometimes it was just Keith who would be escaping the terrifying giant creatures and sometimes the girl with wavy golden hair would be in his dream.

"Yes, she was there. She's grown up a bit though. Like a young teenager now. " Keith began, as he tried to regain his composure and wiped his brow. "The wall of glass was still between us. She still couldn't hear me…"

"Damn Kogane, your recurring nightmare has the makings of a horror TV series, each episode is a continuation of the last, " interrupted Lance. "We should write this and send it the TV network executives and we could make a fortune." Lance was standing at Keith's bedroom doorway.

Keith realised he was drenched in sweat, decidedly pulled out a fresh grey shirt from his cabinet, "Sven, I think she saw me this time. She looked at me for a few seconds as I tried to break that glass wall, to help her escape those ugly creatures, like she recognised me, you know…" Keith's voice trailed as he changed his shirt. This was a bit of progress, Keith quietly thought. "She saw me.. Well, I think she did… "

"You think you'll be all right? Sven asked. "We do have our sim exams tomorrow. Probably it was all that stress eating you up."

"Yeah, could be. I'll be fine, thanks mate. Might as well do some yoga meditation before I settle back to sleep." Said Keith, began his yogic breathing warm-ups.

"If I flunk tomorrow's exams Kogane I shall blame you!" Lance gave a big loud yawn as he and Sven went back to their rooms next door. "

As Keith wound down, he realised that the young girl's eyes were ethereal green, and there was depth in them. For a young girl, those eyes held a garland of emotions of terror, sadness, until that brief moment that she saw him, there was glint of hopeful recognition. All Keith could say out loud to the beautiful young girl "I'll find you and I'll save you, I promise!" as he shouted out loud through the glass wall. Then her eyes suddenly flickered and connected moment was gone, she was back scared and all alone.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

Keith simply shook his head as he headed towards the door, and quietly replied with deepest hopeful longing in his voice " She's out there, ok? She is. "

"Yeah, yeah, we've heard it a thousand times, Kogane!" Lance admonished his friend who had the patience of a monk with regards to their friendship.

"No worries Keith, I got your back," Sven said. " I believe you. Mine's probably out there too, you know?" He smiled at Keith, his eyes twinkled.

"Oh spare me, you two knuckleheads!" pouted Lance, and quickly shifted his trail of thought to tonight's non-stop partying.

"I'm going back to the room now. Karate finals tomorrow. Laters. " Keith said with a quiet smile on his lips.

In Keith's heart, he knew that what he fervently believed all these years would one day come true.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

Keith grumpily marched his way towards the beach, as far as he could be from those prying priapic people. He was thoroughly annoyed with Lance. _Screw Lance. He's been at it since our cadet years. But why am I so bothered about it now? I don't need this extra aggravation for hell's sake! _ Keith thought as he scowled, as he angrily threw his gym bag onto the sand.

_Breathe, Kogane.. Breathe.. _

He relaxed his tense muscles, breathed deeply and decided to start his tai-chi routine before heading off for a swim. He pulled his shirt off, then calmly began his first set of warm-ups.

Keith asked himself why he was so defensive about whether or not he and Allura had made love yet? By Earth's standards, Allura was his girlfriend, his first serious steady girlfriend, and deep inside, Keith wanted more. Much, much more than just having her as a 'steady girlfriend.' Keith's bond growled and roared possessively_. More. Mine_

Keith quietly shook his head. He eventually had to admit to himself that Allura was much stronger than she looked. Princess, planetary ruler, Blue lion pilot… and quite a woman. The most intelligent, headstrong, caring, empathic, gorgeous and intoxicating woman he had ever met.

_My woman. _His bond roared with pride, like a territorial silverback gorilla beating its mighty chest.

_Mine! _

_All mine! _

Keith's subconscious, however, glowered with sarcasm at the not-entirely-true admonition. Sure, uh-huh. Allura's not completely yours yet, it said with arms akimbo. Keith tried to shake off the sensual thoughts. His subconscious merely shook its head. The debate with his inner voice had not stopped since he and Allura had lain together last night.

Why did he continue to treat Allura this way, after all the years they'd worked together? He had trained her to fight, battled beside her for years, then gotten the approval of her father, become a hero to her people - why was he still treating her like a delicate china doll? What was left to hold him back now? Fear, because he too was a virgin? The desire to be married first? Did he think himself unworthy of her? Did he worry about pushing her too fast? War and strike had deprived her of a normal childhood, and when he first realised his longing for her, he did hold back to let lher keep on bit of her innocence as long as possible. That and, at the time, he still saw her as a girl and therefore felt like a pervert. But she was twenty-one years old now and obviously wanted him. With all the possessive pressure assaulting him how had he not swept her into his bed?

With this raging mental debate on how to approach his relationship with Allura, Keith suddenly realised he had gone nowhere with his morning tai-chi routine. Then something broke his unspoken sordid reflections. He suddenly felt a pair of warm eyes boring into his back.

vvvvVvvvVvvvv

Allura gracefully walked along the shore toward Keith, stopping a few feet away from him. Keith appeared to be in the middle of his tai-chi routine, his back towards her.

_He's upset_, Allura thought, sensing his irritation seeping through the bond.

_Looks like he will be going for a swim soon,_ Allura said to herself as she lusciously stared at Keith with her half-lidded green eyes. He was wearing a pair of board shorts, his black t-shirt neatly discarded on top of his duffle bag nearby. Allura felt her cheeks flush, her knees started to wobble and her thighs heated up. Her bond was panting, drooling salaciously and ready to pounce.

"Enjoying the show?" Keith suddenly spoke as he continued his tai-chi movements. He sounded rather accusatory with his I'm-busy-why-are-you-here voice. Keith did not turn, or even glance toward Allura.

Nonplussed, she softly replied, blushing from head to toe, "I just wanted to know how you were."

"I'm fine, Allura," came the curt reply as he tried to concentrate really, _really_ hard on his tai-chi routine. Tai-chi known as a movement meditation was supposed to help quiet one's mind, encourage balance of energy and state of emotional stillness. Keith ended up frustrated with himself knowing he did not achieve any of three precepts of Tai-chi this morning.

"Would you like me to join you?" Allura quietly asked with a lilt of hope.

"If you must. " Keith replied with a tone of resignation, letting out a heavy sigh as he slowly wound down his tai-chi forms.

"…but If you need to finish your routine, I'll come back later," Allura replied as she stepped backwards, her heart started to sink. Rejection started washing over her and wanted to turn around and run away.

Keith felt her turmoil through their bond and then a stab of realisation that he was hurting her. Here he was, her great protector, so preoccupied with his own confusion that, he hadn't realised that all of his well-intended resolve only felt like rejection to Allura.

"Stay." Keith said in a commanding tone.

_:: Please don't shut me out Keith ::_ Allura softly pleaded through their bond, caressing and calming her soul mate through their psychic and telepathic connection.

Keith sighed out loud.

_:: I'm sorry Allura… ::_ Keith stood still, breathed deeply and closed his eyes when he felt Allura's warm love envelop his bond. He simply shook his head, a small smile escaped his lips and slowly turned around to look at his princess.

"So, what can I help you with… " Keith began, but suddenly stopped in mid-sentence. His words suddenly evaporated and his mind went blank as he stared at Allura.

_WHOA!_

Keith was literally spellbound. His legs felt like lead, his heart skipped a beat and his mouth went dry.

He stared unmoving for what seemed an eternity, until his brain snapped back and reconnected with his body. His expression moved from incredulous shock to an unreadable expression.

Allura blushed and gave a shy smile. She wasn't exactly prepared to receive _that_ kind of reaction from Keith.

Their bonds reached for each other. Hers purred lasciviously while Keith's psychic bond let out a low lustful growl.

"Cat got your tongue, commander? " Allura asked with a playful tone as her eyes twinkled. Her gaze slowly travelled Keith's stunning physique, drinking in the sight of him.

Keith closed his eyes, took a deep breath and shook his head as he stepped out of his stupor. "You look... different." Keith said with a sphinx-like smile. His subconscious glared at him and handed him the Razzie award for the worst understatement of the year.

"Good different or bad different?" inquired Allura. _You need to do better than that, Kogane._

"I don't know… turn around." He twirled his index finger in the air, motioning her to turn. Allura couldn't place Keith's unreadable expression and eventually obliged him as she turned around with poise befitting of a true princess.

Keith verbalised his empirical observation "Yes, I can definitely see the Royal Princess of Arus: same height, grace and air of diplomacy…" he said with his signature deadpan voice. "But, I may need a closer inspection…" He continued with his serious tone yet his eyes twinkled with lustful admiration. Then, in one stride, Keith closed the space between them and brusquely pulled Allura into his arms. Allura gave a squeak and gasped.

_Whoa. Strong arms...and… _

In a flash, she realised that she never been in Keith's arms before without his shirt on! She could feel his chiselled chest that bore a deep horizontal scar and his well-toned abdominal muscles. Allura took a deep breath, and inhaled Keith's masculine scent that made all her insides melt. And she could feel Keith's strong hands wrapped around her bare waist.

…and…_Oh…Keith's hot… his skin…more than warm…_

Allura was unable to comprehend all these new sensations. Her bond obviously couldn't stop quivering. She could feel herself turn cold and hot at the same time and her cheeks go through eight shades of pink and red.

"Her Royal Highness' hair's very different though…" Keith began, as he gently ran his fingers in her golden now-very-straight-and-no-longer-wavy tresses, his eyes twinkled.

"And further inspection would show…" Keith continued in his deadpan tone, and unexpectedly … theatrically dipped her and started his tickle offensive. He knew exactly where Allura was most ticklish: from the side of her waist to her navel. Allura squealed and laughed as she tried in vain to wriggle free.

Seeing and hearing his princess laugh with youthful abandon made Keith's heart soar as he savoured their togetherness. Their eyes met, their bonds gloriously shone and basked in happy sunshine as Keith gently pulled Allura back up her feet. He planted a big noisy kiss on her lips. "Yes, my princess still has her tickle spots intact. " A_h, my playful Keith! _Allura thought as she grinned.

Suddenly, his mirthful expression shifted. Keith's handsome turquoise eyes turned several darker shades of blue. He leaned down, buried his nose in her hair, nuzzled her neck, and said out loud, "And yes, definitely smells of the Allura I love." He then whispered softly in Allura's ear, sending shivers throughout her body, "Mmm, and the scent of my life mate is very intoxicating." He inhaled Allura's dainty scent of cherry blossoms.

Keith then gently nibbled on her earlobe. "And _my_ Allura tastes heavenly." She trembled at his deep delicious voice. Allura's lips parted and her mouth suddenly went dry. Oh, the wanton effect he could draw out from her.

Keith then gently lifted her chin. Their eyes met and Allura suddenly couldn't breathe._ Oh. My._ Allura's longing lips quivered as they met with his. His kiss was demanding, firm and slow.

What seemed to be an eternity, Allura breathlessly asked "So, how did… your.. ah.. inspection go, Commander?" her arms were around Keith's neck, her hands playfully grasped his raven-coloured hair.

"Still not over yet…" Keith whispered darkly as he unhurriedly continued to trail kisses on her chin and jaw.

"Really, Commander Kogane, but…ah… I do feel you…already have given… your seal of approval," Allura gasped through glazed half-lidded green eyes. She playfully wiggled and pushed her hips against him. Keith let out a low sensual growl. Allura's eyes snapped wide open as she felt Keith's hardened need throbbing beneath his swim shorts, pressing onto her silky, soft and barely-there sarong.

_Heavens, my goddess… _all this mostly skin-to-skin touching had Allura's senses spiralling.

Keith whispered in a low husky voice, "What have you done to me, Allura?" He could feel her full soft breasts and taut nipples pressed against his bare chest through her almost-too-thin bikini top. "Do you have any idea how much you affect me at This. Very. Moment?" Keith punctuated each word with each throbbing push. _Damn that sarong!_

His tone was full of need as he tried to salvage what little was left of his wits, which were royally scattered across the beach thanks to his scrumptious princess.

"Really?" Allura asked innocently. "Here I am thinking how much _you_ affect me. "

Allura then softly whispered to Keith, "My knees are about to buckle and my insides are quivering, as you continue to hold me in this delicious embrace." Allura paused, and gave Keith her sweetest smile. She pressed closer, slowly nibbled his earlobe. Allura wanted to tell Keith something, but suddenly hesitated.

Keith felt she wanted to tell him something. His lifted her chin as he searched her eyes. For a fraction of moment, Allura's eyes seemed lost. She wanted to him that there's this blossoming liquid desire below her navel, she felt very wet between her thighs. Allura blushed furiously as the power of speech suddenly escaped her. When Allura couldn't get the words out, she lunged at Keith eventually expressed her wordless thoughts into one potent, heart-wrenching and urgently fervent kiss.

The last vestige of the commander's famed impassivity and self-control crumbled. His kisses became more aggressive and insistent; his tongue coaxed hers into a lustful dance.

"Please…" Allura moaned between his possessive kisses.

"Please what, Allura?" came Keith's throaty reply as he continued to kiss Allura on the chin, to her jaw and just below her earlobe while his hand held Allura's nape. His other hand tentatively travelled down her spine, to her waist, hovered on the small of Allura's back, then boldly trailed further down as it flexed over to Allura's backside and squeezed gently.

"Please, Keith, I want...more…" Allura said breathlessly. _There! I finally said it! _

"Do you now, Allura?" Keith grinned as he bites into Allura's earlobe.

"Yes, More. Please. " Allura purred as she peered up at Keith, her tone was decisive.

"Okay. " came Keith's voice was dark and sensual. He then placed his hands on each side of Allura's face. "On one condition," Keith continued, "We'll take it slow."

"Slow?" Allura arched an eyebrow. _I don't get it._

"Slow." Keith said with an amused secret smile.

"How slow?" Allura was once again naively confused.

"Very. Slow." Keith replied as he rubbed his nose against Allura's.

"Why slow?" her eyes were dancing with innocent curiosity.

"Your Royal Highness always too eager for answers" teased Keith. He then held Allura around her bare waist.

"Slow, huh? " Allura pulled out her patented princess pout and batted her eyelashes. She traced her finger gracefully slow across Keith's chest scar. "This…slow?" Keith breath hitches.

"Yes." Keith closed his eyes, his reply vaguely threatening.

"And this… slow?" Allura slowly stepped out of his embrace, and slowly un-knotted her sarong and let it floatingly fall in front of him. "I guess I can do … slow" Allura gave a mischievous smile.

"You're incorrigible Your Highness." Keith shook his head, gritted his teeth, and let out a heavy sigh.

"Back at you, Commander." Next thing they knew, they were both grinning and they were back in each other's arms. As they gazed in each other's eyes, Keith smiled, "I love you so much Allura." His tone was reverent and full of promise.

"And I love you, Keith." was Allura's heartfelt reply. She smiled back and placed her head on Keith's chest. She never felt this happy before. Allura felt her heart would burst. They were having so much fun that Allura decided to continue teasing her besotted Keith.

"So, what's next?" asked Allura, she was grinning from ear to ear.

"Care for a cold swim? We are dressed for it, aren't we?" Keith's eyes were dancing. He didn't wait for Allura's reply as he suddenly bent down and effortlessly scooped Allura over his shoulder and carried her towards the water.

Allura gave a loud squeal "That wasn't slow!" Allura protested but ended up giggling. On a brave impulse, she reached for Keith's behind and gave it a ringing slap.

"We both could use a cold swim." Keith laughed as he waded into waist-deep level and unceremoniously dropped his princess into the cold Arusian sea.

_Splash!_

Allura sputtered up for air. "You're asking for it Kogane!" growled the totally-drenched princess. She unconsciously summoned a wave of water, turned it into a large ten-gallon-sized ball of water, and dumped it over Keith's head.

Both of them suddenly realised what had just occurred, and fell deathly silent.

Keith incredulously stared at his equally shocked princess "What just happened?"

Allura whispered "How in the seven hells did I do that?"

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv


	9. Chapter 8 - Empaths and Energies

Thank you for all your reviews! We really appreciate it! This epic fanfiction is a collaborative effort between Christian, my tireless grammar police (who usually really _REALLY_ gets annoyed with my errors! *rolls eyes*) and my beta-reader for the last two chapters Leslie! *big hugs*

Btw, hubby Christian promised he will re-upload all his awesome Voltron fan art back on his deviantart page noelzzz , so keep eye out on the latest Keith-and-Allura Art *whispers* (hubby refuses to draw any more shirtless Fearless Leader (grrrr) lol!

Would like to dedicate this chapter to the Twitter Role player for Hunk, the tireless dungeon mistress of Twitter Role Play (TRP) skechek. *waves* Hunk finally gets a mention in this chapter.

(insert obligatory disclaimer that we don't own Voltron etc)

**CHAPTER 8 – **Empaths and Energies

The five Voltron Lions, the steadfast guardians of Arus, stood strong and silent. The majestic, mystical machines that formed the mighty robot Voltron, who had saved the galaxy from evil, now kept watch over this tiny group of islands in the middle of the ocean, many leagues from the Castle of Lions.

Peace now reigned throughout the galaxy, but old habits are hard to break, and each lion stood facing out, scanning the sky and sea for nonexistent threats, each lion a giant sentinel watching over their beloved young monarch and safeguarding the islands. Who would have thought that the entire Voltron Force of five male Galaxy Alliance pilots and two planetary princesses would be converging in such a remote place?

An unseen wave of warm telepathic energy rose and swelled amongst the islands. _We must meet them_, one ethereal voice said. _Just a glimpse, please_, another pleaded. The elders of these territories could not resist urging Jiaan to grant them an audience with their ruler, Princess Allura.  
Empaths across the region sent their positive waves of calming energy towards the Voltron Force. Governor Jiaan couldn't blame them. Their communities were too well hidden among the lush and verdant islands, and Voltron rarely made it out this far from the Castle.

Lady Jiaan relented to the clamouring of the elders, and promised to speak with Her Royal Highness and her Knight Protector. She stood at the doorstep of her villa facing the sandy beach, closed her eyes, and telepathically sent out a message that lunch was ready.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

Hunk hovered over the buffet spread, admiring the colour and variety of the dishes on offer. He chuckled as he realised that the Arusian anchovies were bigger on this side of the planet. Hunk could see that Lady Jiaan had everything covered for today's special banquet. Her team had made an effort to contact the Castle's head chefs to send a menu that the Terran pilots would enjoy, and Hunk was eager to partake of what Graeme and Siobhan had pre-prepared and loaded into Yellow Lion's cargo hold. He was especially glad for the pre-marinated steaks and ribs that were perfect for grilling in such a beautiful beach setting. Hunk and Pidge manned the barbecue and they were having a blast.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

"Are you okay, Allura?" asked a very concerned Keith, as he helped her wade through the knee-deep water back to shore.

Allura was dazed and perplexed. Her bond felt it was standing near an audio speaker on full volume, sending out loud, thumping, unbalanced waves.

"I'm sorry Keith, I don't know how that happened…" Allura's voice trailed off as she retrieved her sarong. Keith pulled a towel from his bag and draped it over her shoulders.

"How do you feel now?" asked Keith, sensing that their bond was rattled and bewildered.

"I don't know…" Allura began, suddenly lost for words. She dried herself off and handed Keith's towel back with an uneasy smile. "Thanks... I just... It felt like..."

"Reflex?" said Keith. He toweled off and pulled his shirt back on.

"Yes! That's it! How did you know?" asked a very surprised princess.

"Because I could do... this." Keith showed his palm to Allura and a small arc of electricity surged out.

"How…? When…?" gasped a wide-eyed Allura.

"It was soon after you felt the headpiece. Black and I flew through the lightning storm during night patrol. I haven't told anyone. Only you." Keith replied with a solemn look on his face.

"Oh Keith! I felt mine yesterday evening too, just before you arrived, " said Allura as she suddenly realised her water attempt last night.

"And you didn't tell me?" Keith arched an eyebrow.

"Well, you didn't tell me about yours," replied Allura with arms akimbo.

"Well, let's just say I was distracted by a very beautiful princess with gorgeous green eyes" grinned Keith as he grabbed Allura by the waist and rubbed his nose against hers.

Suddenly they heard a call through their bond.

_:: Lunchtime, everyone! ::_

"Okaaaay.. did I just hear that in my head?" Keith asked out loud, sounding surprised as he cocked his head to the side.

Allura simply giggled. "It's Lady Jiaan, she's an empath. She has telepathic and psychic abilities too."

"C'mon, we'd better head back then. " Keith slung his duffle bag over his shoulder, and took her hand in his.

"Uh, Keith... I may need to freshen up first before heading to lunch, if that's okay with you?" asked Allura as they slowly walked together towards the villas.

"Okay, I'll drop you off first at yours," Keith smiled.

_:: I love it when you smile. And I like this :: _purred Allura through her bond.

_:: 'This'? ::_ Keith's bond was radiant.

_:: This… just holding hands… relaxed and carefree... I wish we could have more of 'this' :: _Allura's bond glowed.

_:: Well, we are on R-and-R ::_ Keith gave a gigawatt smile that he reserved just for his princess.

Allura couldn't shake the thought that they'd head back to the castle tonight, and she and Keith would snap back to their serious and busy selves. Keith as well couldn't help feeling the same way, as they shared the unspoken dismay that their brief couple-time would soon come to an end.

Keith suddenly remembered Lance, their priapic annoying comrade.

"What about Lance?" Allura asked out loud.

"Our deviant Red Lion pilot wanted to know if we'd done it yet," Keith smirked, with a hint of annoyance.

"Oh." Allura blushed.

"Yes. Oh. " Keith rolled his eyes.

"Hmm… I know a way to keep him off our backs," Allura mischievously winked, and whispered in Keith's ear. His eyes went wide. He liked the idea and he was glad the princess was game for it. They both grinned and nodded in agreement, and decided to execute the plan at that very second.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

"So, this is where you've been staying, huh?" Keith commented as they arrived at Allura's quaint villa.

Allura candidly asked him, "Would you need to freshen up as well?" as she headed inside, quickly grabbing a colourful floral sundress and heading straight to the shower.

Keith stepped inside and froze, his mouth suddenly going dry. _Oh no, big bed. Big bathroom. Big bathtub._ He swallowed hard. His bond mischievously licked its chops and headed southward flashing lustful images of him and Allura together…

He heard the shower running, and his bond started chomping at the bit. He restrained it and gingerly reached out to Allura's bond. He perceived a sudden flash of warm bare skin, water dripping down…

Allura giggled out loud as she turned the shower off.

Keith growled to himself and clenched his fist.

"Commander Kogane, I commend you for your nerves of steel." Allura winked at him as she stepped out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel, holding the floral dress in hand and stepping behind the partition.

"Why do you insist on torturing me like this?" whimpered Keith as he sat at the edge of the bed, running both hands through his hair.

"Don't you love a challenge, commander?" teased Allura from behind the screen. "I just want to see how far the great Commander Kogane's steely resolve will go until it snaps." She laughed as she stepped out from behind the partition. "Could you zip me up please?" she gave a shy smile, turned around and presented her back to Keith, holding her damp hair to the side.

"You are an evil woman, Allura." Keith shook his head, stood up and promptly zipped up Allura's dress like a steadfast, no-nonsense soldier.

"I'm _your_ evil woman, Keith," giggled Allura, turning around and planting a quick kiss on his cheek.

"I think I need a quick cold shower before we head out for lunch," groaned Keith as he grabbed his bag and disappeared into the bathroom.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

The special banquet had been set up along the beach, and lunch was about to begin when Allura and Keith arrived. There was a huge woven straw mat laid over the sand with a large low circular table in the centre. Around it were several plush square pillows in different patterns and colours on which people could sit. A large cream-coloured sail was set up overhead to shade their guests from the harsh noonday Arusian sun. An assortment of barbecued meat and seafood dishes were being overseen by Hunk and Pidge, and a wide array of vegetables and fruits had already been laid out.

"How are you both?" Lady Jiaan warmly greeted the princess and her captain. Allura smiled back but her eyes showed a touch of concern.

"Lady Jiaan, may I have a word?" asked Allura as she took Lady Jiaan aside, out of earshot from everyone else.

"Keith and I would like to speak with you privately if that's okay, say… after lunch?" Allura asked quietly, not revealing yet why they needed to see the regional governor.

"Actually, I need to speak with you and Captain Keith as well!" began Lady Jiaan, explaining that the region's elders would like to meet with her personally and bestow some kind of blessing as gratitude for her exemplary service as ruler and member of the Voltron Force.

Keith hovered at a respectful distance as he waited for Allura and their host. He suddenly saw Lance, Hunk and Pidge at the far end, manning the barbecue.

Keith smirked as he approached his friends.

"Welcome back, Cap!" Pidge waved at him with a pair of tongs.

"Hey, Keith! Look at this setup they did just for us! Neat, huh?" enthused Hunk. He hadn't had this much fun over a barbie in a long time. He'd even brought his special "Master War-Chef" apron for the occasion.

Lance couldn't help himself. He put his arm over Keith's shoulder and grinned mischievously. "So... how was it?"

"How was what, Lance?" countered Keith with his signature deadpan tone, as he pushed his friend's arm off his shoulder.

"You know…" Lance persisted, his grin widening as he elbowed Keith.

"I had a feeling you'd ask me that," Keith said as he rolled his eyes. He tapped his nose and raised an eyebrow at Lance.

Keith looked towards Allura, still speaking quietly with the governor, and as he turned his head, he revealed a red, splotchy bruise on his neck just above the collar.

"Is that what I think it is?" gaped Hunk.

"Allura gave you a love bite!" snickered Lance triumphantly, and immediately nudged Hunk. "Pay up, big guy. I won."

"But that's just a hickey!" Hunk knotted his brow. "It doesn't mean anything… does it?" He sounded unsure. Pidge simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure it does!" gloated Lance.

They suddenly felt a resounding _whack!_ on the backs of their heads.

"Will you two knock it off?!" said Sven, as he and Romelle arrived for lunch from the opposite side of the beach. Romelle gave a proud smile to her fiancé and went towards Allura and Lady Jiaan, whom she'd met earlier.

Allura and Jiaan had just finished their discussion and stretched their arms towards the Polluxian princess in welcome. All three ladies smiled, quietly giggling like they were sharing some secret joke.

Allura then sauntered towards the rest of the Voltron team. Words suddenly escaped them as they got their first good look at their teammate. Lance gave out a wolf whistle. "Whoa, princess! You look…. hot!"

"Wow Princess! What happened to you? You look awesome! Doesn't she, Pidge?" said Hunk admiringly.

"Anything our princess does is awesome!" Pidge smiled and nodded.

"Why, thank you gentlemen!" Allura smiled sweetly as she went towards Keith and reached for his proffered hand. Keith eyes twinkled as Allura gently placed her hand on his chest, and they kissed squarely on the lips much to the astonishment of their team mates. His bond roared like an alpha lion staking its claim with territorial pride. _She's mine!_

The other pilots' jaws dropped further as they caught a glimpse of an intense pinkish-red bruise on her graceful neck.

Allura giggled, and as she walked back to Romelle and Sven who were speaking with the governor, she flicked her hair, batted her eyelashes and blew a kiss at her teammates who continued to gawk at her in slack-jawed admiration.

Keith simply shook his head and grinned.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

As warm green tea was passed around after their heavy luncheon, the Voltron Force lounged on the straw mat. Most of them were unable to move an inch, as the salty breeze lulled them into a calm state of repose. Lady Jiaan could feel the team relaxed and happy as they enjoyed the moment. These young pilots and princesses suddenly looked their age: laughing, teasing, and overflowing with youthful exuberance. Lady Jiaan smiled when her eyes rested on Allura and Keith. It was very encouraging to see them both equally relaxed, when they were usually the ones who took their roles with utmost seriousness. She could see that their auras were identical, and even shared a flicker of colourful mischief as well.

"… Who would've thought, Lance? If we'd placed a bet on that night, Keith and I could've won," said Sven.

Romelle looked at her fiancé with curious eyes. Sven explained that during their academy years, Lance often got him into trouble with the female cadets, and Keith was such a staid monk who refused any girls that Lance pushed him to meet. "And look who has the girl now!" Sven said proudly.

"Oh crap! I'd forgotten about that! Yeah, Keith was such a stick-in-the-mud!" answered Lance.

"Well, he still is," teased Hunk.

Keith suddenly choked on his green tea and Allura patted his back, giving Hunk a wry smile.

"Yeah, his excuse was that he had, uhh... 'tofu deliveries'." Lance teased as he motioned his fingers with quotation marks. "He kept telling us about this girl of his dreams, you know... blonde... with green eyes..." Lance trailed off as it dawned on him that Allura had blonde hair and green eyes. "Holy... Mother... Of…" Lance blanched.

Keith simply threw a self-satisfied smirk at the red lion pilot.

Then Lance looked at Sven and Romelle. _Shit, _he thought. Two pilots with two princesses_. And here I am, alone. Keith was right all along,_ Lance quietly admitted to himself.

"Ah, Lance you're finally speechless!" laughed Sven.

"Are you princesses sure there's no third sister-planet with another princess cousin your age as well?" asked a hopeful Lance.

Allura and Romelle simply giggled and shook their heads.

Keith then cleared his throat, and went into leader mode. "Before anyone makes any decisions about what they want to do for the rest of the day, tomorrow we start a new schedule. Just because we've defeated Lotor and his Drule army, it doesn't mean that we can get complacent. Peacetime is the best time to further train and enhance our abilities. So, tomorrow, though there will be no lion practice in the morning …"

Everyone whooped and cheered loudly. Keith simply shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"…we have an early briefing with Coran before he leaves for Earth, then Pidge and Hunk's presentation afterwards, followed by curriculum planning after lunch." Keith had it all ironed out. Hearing no questions, comments or violent objections, he then gave everyone free time for the rest of the day. "We'll all meet up tomorrow morning," he concluded.

Everyone nodded and rose from their mats, most of them heading to the beach.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

"Are you sure you're not Arusian, Keith?" asked the empath Lady Jiaan. Her eyes twinkled. _It will be revealed to him in its own time._

Both Allura and Keith listened quietly to Jiaan as she further explained about Arusians and their empath abilities. It was the middle of the afternoon and they were seated on tatami mats at Lady Jiaan's meeting room. They had just spent half-an-hour meeting with the islands' elders, who had gifted them with a wave of calm, positive energy, and had sent their gratitude to both their princess and to the commander of the Voltron Force, for the protection and commitment they had given to Arus.

"The power of the Blue Lion comes from the energy of water, while the Black Lion is powered by lightning. Your bond is unique as you are both linked to your lions as well as to one another. Arusians have a natural tendency to become empaths. We are bonded to Arus and its energy. And given that your bond together is so strong, you are actually able to harness that energy through a mere flick of your hands.

"Despite our advanced knowledge and scientific achievement, we Arusians have chosen to be one with the planet's energy. Have you noticed thet we live harmoniously with the planet's natural elements? We till the land as farmers, and we harness the energy of the wind, of Arus' two suns, and the lightning that pierces our skies. All these natural energies were used to power our devices and to power the mighty Voltron. We live on a sustainable planet, respecting both tangible science and technology, and what non-Arusians would call 'unexplainable energy'.

"Forgive me commander. These concepts were meant to be spoken or read in the Arusian language. I feel I'm not explaining myself well, because there are concepts in the native and ancient tongue that have no direct equivalent translation in the Terran language that we speak now. Long ago, when your Earth was young, your people possessed that same knowledge that Arusians do. Your ancient cultures lived in harmony with your planet's energy. An example would be one that you would be familiar with, Keith: the ancient Japanese lived in harmony with nature. The concept of Zen, leaving the mind in a state of empty calm in order to welcome the energy of your surroundings."

Keith simply nodded. His uncle Kensan had taught him the ways of the _budo_, of _zen,_ and the harnessing of chi, apart from his normal modern education.

Lady Jiaan continued "Most of the elders and King Alfor's knights had the gift. But because of the Zarkonian wars, an entire generation of Arusians have lost their link to the battle-weary planet. Most of those who perished combined most of their energies to protect the remaining heir of King Alfor. Yes, princess, we had to keep you safe and alive, to oversee the awakening of Voltron. Most of us who were meant to pass on the knowledge died protecting our people. Only a handful of us on Arus remain, who have this gift.

"The evil you defeated is nothing compared to what you will face. Battling this evil is cyclical. A millennium ago, the newly-created Voltron was victorious, but then he was defeated during your father's time. Now you hold the banner of victory, but for how long? A new evil will rise again, and you will need to prepare yourselves for the next wave.

"Of all days, why have I chosen today to reveal all this to you? Imagine, all five Voltron pilots, two princesses of both planets and all five lions gathered in one place, on a small island in the middle of nowhere? This is a first; such a gathering has never taken place before, and that is in itself a sign.

"I have so much to tell to you both . There are things that you need to know now, and others to be revealed in their own time. For now, I would like you to meet the group of people who will be your guides in what is yet to come. You must know that whatever will be coming your way, you won't be alone. We are here to help.

But before I go further, I have a message just for the two of you. " Lady Jiaan paused for a moment.

"Keith, leave no doubt in your heart. You have the utmost love and respect of Arus and its people. To us, you are not just a pilot. You have awakened the mighty Voltron, and you command the power of its strong centre and heart: the equally powerful Black Lion. Our gratitude we have channelled through our princess. We have seen and heard your devotion in protecting our planet, but more so, we have seen your love for Princess Allura. This love strengthens your bond to one another, to Voltron and to Arus.

"Again, commander, I apologise if these concepts are odd to your Terran culture, but despite their vagueness, they are simply the truth. Call it what you want: Fate, destiny, Chi, Zen, this energy of oneness that keeps the balance of the universe. You and Allura are soul mates, betrothed long before you were born. Though your energies were born far from one another, you eventually found each other of your own accord without much intervention."

Keith and Allura held each other's hands tight all through Lady Jiaan's speech. Keith's eyes reflected what his brain was still trying to process. Incredulity? Paradigm shift? Whatever it was, Keith was still trying to understand what he had just heard. All that Allura could do was to squeeze Keith's hand, to reassure him that he was not alone. Their bonds clung tightly to one another, entwined in a swirl of iridescent blue.

"Come, I would like you to meet a group of people. Fate awakened our connection and our mission from the moment Allura wore the blue-stoned circlet."

Lady Jiaan motioned the pair into an adjoining room. It was windowless and dark, and several holo-projections stood waiting for them. To the couple's surprise, a few of the faces were known to them, while the other holo-individuals' features were indistinguishable.

"Keith and Allura, meet the protectors of the Defenders of the Universe."

Keith saw the three other governors, Lord Braerion, Lord Rueben and Lord Mataso. There were a few more he didn't recognise, and…

"_CORAN?!_ " Allura and Keith both blurted and gasped as they saw his holo-image among the group.

"Your Highness. Commander." Coran said as he nodded to both of them. "They've all kept me up to date." Coran gave a knowledgeable smile. "Something big is soon to happen, and it involves all of us. You two will need to give the highest level of trust and strict confidence to all of the individuals in this room."

vvvvVvvvvVvvvvv


	10. Chapter 9 - Arun Codex

Author's notes:

AN1) Thank you to lovely KAEX peeps who helped brainstorm with regards to this particular chapter: Thank you Roxana, Maria, Karla, Abby, Zejan and MamaBirdCat for all your email replies! *GROUP HUG!* Really appreciate your input!

AN2) Thank you to my grammar police/ editor extraordinaire Chris who has made new KA art *squeee* on his deviantart page as noelzzz; and thank you beta-reader AHLondon *waves at Leslie* for your guidance and awesome inspiring emails!

Thank you too for all the reviews and feedback! You all helped sustain and buoy this newbie fanfic writer especially since babychild's (she's nearly 3years old, but as small as a 1year old) cancer has taken a weird/odd twist yesterday, she has an added / new diagnosis called Lymphopenia or very low lymphocyte count. This means she has no immunity to battle infection. This meant I was unable to go out-and-about on our #cargobike with babychild to nearby cafes/playgrounds/parks. To adjust to our new routine, have attended Basic Art and Painting classes at FootscrayArts (thank you carersVictoria for covering enrolment fees and respite care); had extra time to write an extra KA fanfic, and started a blog .com which is a list of KA fanfiction.

AN3) _Plain Italics_ = thought

AN4) " _:: _" spoken through telepathic bond

AN5) insert obligatory disclaimer clause I don't own anything Voltron etc etc.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

**CHAPTER 9 - **Arun Codex

It was an unprecedented meeting of galactic proportions.  
For some of the attendees at the holo-conference, this opportunity to finally meet Her Royal Highness Princess Allura of Arus, as well as the legendary Commander Keith Kogane of the Voltron Force, was a moment for which they had waited all their lives.  
Their sighs of awe filled the air as they saw the Princess and her champion enter the holo-conference accompanied by Lady Governor Jiaan. This famous young couple had yet to fully realise their true importance, but for the attendees it was an honour to be in the same room with them, and they showed their respect by genuflecting and bowing deeply. They swelled with pride, knowing that the impending landmark moment in galactic history would come to pass within their lifetimes.

There were at least twenty holo-figures facing the regal couple. Coran reintroduced the three Arusian governors who had visited the Castle of Lions with Lady Jiaan the previous week. When everyone had settled, Lord Braerion began to address the fully attentive couple before them.

"We would like to introduce the nameless group in front of you today. We exist, and are bound, to protect you and the Voltron Force. Our mission was awakened by fate the moment Princess Allura wore the blue-stoned circlet that had been uncovered from its centuries-old slumber. Our group has come from all over the galaxy and in time you will get to know who all its members are. For now, most of us are here to witness this meeting and for some, to finally to be able to meet you both. Your births have long been foretold, as well as your meeting and bonding to each other. This much-anticipated gathering is a direct result of that prophecy being fulfilled.

"This is only the second time we have met as a group. The first was yesterday, immediately after Princess Allura began wearing the blue circlet of office.

Our mission is to protect and assist you in your hour of need in order to fulfil your destinies, which were written in the stars long before any of us here were born. There are indeed several prophecies that have mentioned both of you by name, as individuals, as a bonded pair, or as a member of Voltron Force.  
And these clusters of prophecies, written by ancient Arusians a millennium ago, were called The Arun Codex. This ancient compilation is a significant piece of writing for Arus because it prophesied much about the entwined destinies of the Arusian royal house, its leaders and our beloved Voltron. The Arun Codex is written in a cryptic language and has been miraculously preserved across time, kept deep in the northern region of Arus.  
We also have scholars from across the galaxy whom have had copies of certain passages from the Codex, and their sole purpose has been to decipher these specific extracts," explained Governor Braerion.

Then it was Lord Governor Mataso's turn to further elaborate. "Arus may have lost much of its history during the Zarkonian wars; however we in the northern region have kept the most treasured artefacts in a hidden vault deep within the planet. Unfortunately, much of the ancient language and writings have been lost to us, and decryption has been such a tedious process. In fact, only a handful of us are still able to read the ancient texts. But what we have translated so far involves two important sections of the Arun Codex." Mataso then opened a holo-screen showing the ancient text converting it to readable Terran language.

"Before I go any further, I just want to remind everyone, that these are just highlights. The details are quite lengthy, and we would like to invite Your Highness, and you, Commander, to our region in the north and show you the Arun Codex and its elaborate details.

"This was the first extraction from the ancient texts of the Arun Codex:

when one  
is gone  
the five  
shall divide

amidst old soldier's gleam  
is darkness unseen  
Black will disappear  
thou shalt not fear

with evil defeated  
ally becomes enemy  
decorated stars and sky  
marshal the tired and weary

their bonds never silent  
their love ever patient  
Despite the remoteness yawning

Their love ever remaining

remember they will  
that with lions of steel  
unity is their core  
when one returns to the four

"Now, here is the second extraction," continued Lord Mataso. "We recently completed this translation and, while still quite rough, it has a different tone altogether."

Find the Heart

And You shall Find

The Fifth Planet Dweller and your Kind

New and the old shall merge

Wait For Them

Pedagogue. Prodigy.

Patience.

Your Time Will Come

Have Faith For What and Who You Seek

Singularity and Convergence

Two Missions Shall Unite

To Arus Shall Voltron Be Reborn With Might

Allura and Keith re-read the cryptic message with knitted brows. _What in the seven hells is this? Where is this all leading to?_ As one, their bonds swirled in confusion.

Lord Rueben interrupted their puzzled reverie. "Based on the analysis by our Codex scholars and experts, they believe the Codex was referring to you two and Voltron. If you read the third verse again:

_"…their bonds shan't be silent  
their love shall be patient  
Despite the remoteness yawning _

_Their love forever remaining…_

"Lady Jiaan has confirmed with us that you two share a special psychic and telepathic bond, the same as the rest of us in this unique band of misfits. Our abilities do vary, of course: some of us can commune with the rest of the group, while some of us can only speak with one or two. Others can move objects with a thought. You may have already discovered a few of your own latent abilities as well.

"It appears that this particular section of the Arun Codex was referring to you both, of your link to each other through your telepathic bonds, as well as to your lions. But because of this particular mission that you are about to face, there have been rather unusual discussions about how far your bonds can further connect," Rueben concluded.

Princess Allura quietly spoke in a matter-of-fact tone, "I heard Keith telepathically from as far away as Balto."

Their audience gasped. Keith simply nodded in agreement with Allura, and was surprised by the astonished reaction.

Lady Jiaan spoke, "As far as our research has shown, telepathic communication is possible when on the same planet, but until yesterday, the concept of telepathic links connecting across the vast reaches of space was simply unheard of. But then again, you're the only two people we know of in this galaxy that pilot robot lions to which you are also telepathically linked."

Allura and Keith looked at each other and nodded silently. Keith gave Allura's hand a reassuring squeeze.

Lady Jiaan continued, "We beg your pardon, Your Royal Highness and Commander, but in our initial meeting we had a different interpretation of the strength of your psychic bonds. We believed that in order to complete this mission, the maturation of your psychic bonds had to be a hundred per cent, meaning there had to be a consummated love."

The couple blushed while Coran let out an embarrassed cough.

"But now that Princess Allura has mentioned that she and Commander Keith were actually able to make a psychic connection across space, then the previous discussion is moot," smiled Governor Jiaan.

Allura stifled a giggle and Keith threw a bemused look at the princess beside him.

Lord Mataso then proceeded, "The Codex also spoke of two missions, and that finding or fulfilling these missions would be similar to what happened these last two days: converging events that led to this moment.

"There will be a new evil, and to defeat this new evil you need to look for this 'fifth planet dweller'. And when do you find this individual, you will find Black Lion. It would seem that these two future occurrences are intertwined, to bring about the rebirth of a stronger Voltron…"

"But Lord Rueben, Black Lion is here with us," interjected Allura.

"And why would we want to let go of the Black Lion?" asked Keith, with a growing scowl on his face.

"You have needed Voltron to fight the _visible_ threat of Zarkon and his Drule forces, but unfortunately, evil is constantly evolving. The hidden adversary that you will face in the future is not what or who you think it will be, and will require a different action or strategy on your part. The battles and trials you will face will challenge you, both as individuals as well as a team. It will be the human aspect of Voltron that will be tested in the near future," explained Lord Rueben.

"And how do you think we are to accomplish all this?" Keith strongly gestured with a sweeping hand as he pointed at the holo-screen's view of the Arun Codex.

"You will have resources at your disposal. All you need is to ask, and the person you'd be approaching for assistance is closer to you than you could imagine, Commander Kogane," Lord Braerion replied. "Commander, your unique empath connection with Princess Allura will play an important role in all of this. You have the best knowledge of both Arus and Earth. Your brilliant tactical mind and strategic intellect, coupled with your bond with Princess Allura is the most unique combination ever found in this universe. You have an intrinsically better perspective of what is to come. Unfortunately, it is quite an enormous task to be placed on your shoulders and you will need Princess Allura to fulfil your quest. You will not be alone as the rest of the Voltron Force will have their roles in these tasks as well."

"So, let me get this straight, our future adversary won't be robeasts or Drule armadas?" clarified Allura.

"You are correct, Your Royal Highness. The Arun Codex's prediction did not mention anything Drule. And no harm will come to you. You will be safe. There will be no Lotor to hound you," assured Lady Jiaan, sensing Allura's trepidation. Lotor's rabid fixation on Allura was legendary, as equally renowned as Commander Kogane's devotion to protect the Royal Princess of Arus with his life.

"I concur, Your Highness," added Lord Rueben. "Your quests will require a different tactical approach, more like individually updating your skills in combat, reconnaissance, and even special operations. "

Allura was suddenly reminded of her recent dream as well as Keith's suggestion about something similar.

"And what will Coran's role be in all of this?" Allura had to ask about her former guardian and now royal advisor.

"Your Highness, Coran shall always be your eyes and ears," replied Lord Braerion. "He shall still be your advisor, but on a more galactic perspective, a higher diplomatic arena in whose twists and turns Coran is well versed," he concluded. Coran nodded in agreement.

"So, bottom line, we need to be prepared," a taciturn Keith quipped, trying to summarise what had just been discussed.

"Indeed, Commander Kogane," answered Lord Mataso. "For now, this is all we can impart to you both. The Arun Codex is a vast collection of cryptic writings. We feel we have only scratched the surface, and there is more information deep within the Codex that has yet to be discovered, especially regarding your future individual legacies." _And your Arusian heritage as our future king, _thought Mataso.

Unbeknownst to the couple, Lord Mataso had discovered a section of the Codex stating that Allura and Keith's future would be far bigger and greater than anyone could possibly imagine. _Arus will be the centre of the universe under their reign. _ This separate section of the Codex had specific instructions not to reveal any of it. The commander would need to discover his heritage on his own, at a time chosen by Fate. The Codex spoke volumes of the legacy that he would leave in the future. Though it pained him to do so, Mataso clamped down on his insights about the future monarchs of his planet.

"We shall adjourn for now. If we acquire more information, we will be in contact with you," concluded Lord Braerion. "If you wish to speak with us again, you know how and where to get in touch with us, Your Highness, Commander." They bowed in reverence, and one by one, the holo-attendees disappeared.

"Oh, by the way Keith," said Coran, before leaving the holo-conference. "We received a message from your uncle Kensan on Earth, about your request for the martial arts curriculum modules. He would like to speak with you when you're available."

"Thank you Coran, I'll give him a buzz when I get back to Black," replied Keith with a grateful tone.

With that, Coran's holo-image disappeared, and the room was once again dark and quiet.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

It was late afternoon by then. Black Lion was the only remaining sentinel on the island. Everyone else had gone back to the Castle of Lions. While Keith headed back to Black to prepare for pre-launch, Jiaan and Allura returned to the guest villa to retrieve her backpack.

"Thank you, Lady Jiaan. It was a very interesting three days," Allura spoke solemnly.

"It was an honour to have you here, Allura. Please, if you feel you need more time off in the future, our islands are at your disposal. It's a pity we didn't have time to give Commander Kogane a tour of our underwater facilities. I wanted to tell him that we recently installed cloaking capabilities. Neither sonar nor satellite can detect our underwater stronghold," said Jiaan as Allura packed her things. Then suddenly Lady Jiaan noticed something.

"Not packing the dresses we had for you? Please, do indulge us Allura, take them with you. You can change into another one now if you like," smiled Jiaan.

"Oh Lady Jiaan, it's too much for me to have these dresses. Thank you though. How about I leave them with you so that the next time we visit, you don't need to grab a new set? But I do admit I like this one…" Allura went to the clothing rack. It was a short forest-green sundress with dainty pink flowers. It was easier to put on as there were only four large buttons on the front.  
"I think I'll try this on now," said Allura with a secret smile as she stepped behind the change partition. _I know Keith would love this dress too._ Despite a looming worrisome feeling, her bond danced in anticipation.

"Ah, wonderful choice Allura, the dress matches the colour of your eyes," assured Lady Jiaan as Allura emerged. "It is so beautiful on you! I just know Keith will like it too."

"You think so?" Allura grinned.

"Allura, I can't emphasise enough, whatever happens in the future, we your people - all of Arus, love you both. Always remember that. Your empathic energies are already deeply entwined and almost move as one." _Almost_. Jiaan silently thought.

"And remember, we're here for you. Just call us when you need help and the governors and I will be there to support you," reassured Jiaan as she walked Allura out of the villa.

"Thank you, Lady Jiaan. Your words mean so much to me." Allura gave Lady Jiaan one last hug, then grabbed her backpack and headed towards Black Lion.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

Keith was running the meeting in his head as he walked towards Black Lion. He had yet to come to terms with the revelation of an unnamed group that prophesied the future of Black Lion and Voltron.

_Unseen adversary. Who the world would it be, if not Drules?_

Keith brow had remained tensely knitted since the unusual meeting had adjourned. Of everything they'd discussed, the only thing he truly accepted and of which he felt truly certain was his psychic and telepathic bond with Allura.

Hearing the empaths tell them they were actually predestined and betrothed even before they were born, had cemented that feeling deep within his heart.

He had always felt a connection with Allura, from the moment their eyes met on that fateful day at the bottom of the stairs in the old Castle of Lions. With that sense of instant familiarity and closeness, it had felt as if that they had known each other all their lives. Allura reminded him of that young girl with golden hair from his recurring dream during his youth. He remembered seeing her running in the murky swamp chased by robeasts, and the invisible barrier that prevented him from reaching out and protecting the young girl. His relatively-new psychic ability made him aware that it had been Allura all along.

His awakened psychic wave of Knight Protector, at the moment Allura had worn the blue-stoned circlet, had suddenly turned into a new realisation. He had put her on a pedestal, held her at arm's length, and kept his passion for her at bay far too long. Until King Alfor had finally given his blessing and Allura became his girlfriend three months ago, Keith had wanted much more in his steady relationship with Allura. There was always that fervent desire to protect her.

The psychic and telepathic connection they'd had for the last few months was instrumental to his peace of mind. Knowing she was safe and well, even when they were physically apart, gave Keith a great sense of relief and calm. And when Keith had inhaled Allura's intoxicating scent of cherry blossoms last night when they lay down together in each other's arms, it had been the most tranquil sleep he'd had in a long time.

To Keith, she meant more than life itself. It was both a physical _and_ a metaphysical attraction. He wanted to hold her close and keep her safe. Keith wanted to make Allura happy and answer _all_ her needs. _Listen to me… I sound like those sappy romantic comedies that Hunk denies enjoying…_  
He chuckled at the truth of it. Allura truly was the missing half of his once-incomplete life, and her soothing presence now made him whole. He simply couldn't live without her.

Allura…

_Mine…_

And with that single unadulterated thought came a great physical and primal need.

He knew what he wanted to do and his resolve was now finally clear as day.

Today was his carpe diem. _It's now or never_.

Reaching Black Lion's cockpit, he wasted no time in contacting his Uncle Kensan about bringing something he needed from Earth, from an exclusive well-known jeweller called Tiffany's.

vvvvVvvvVvvvv

As Allura slowly walked towards the Black Lion, images of what had transpired during the unusual meeting suddenly flashed through her mind. _Prophecies and challenges?_ Allura thought in annoyance. _What is it with ancient writings? Why are they always full of ominous warnings?_

Then a worrisome thought appeared out of nowhere: _To lose Black Lion… is to lose Voltron? But… it can't be!_ Allura unconsciously shook her head. _Voltron is Arus' beloved treasure! Our birthright! Voltron is ours!_ Allura began to feel rather furious that someone would want to take her planet's sovereign treasure away. Her train of thought led her to a more horrible possibility: _And to lose Black Lion… is to lose its pilot?! Does this mean I will lose Keith as well?_

_KEITH! _

Allura's heart suddenly lurched as she remembered her nightmare of Black Lion and Keith falling into a dark abyss.

_No! It can't be! Not Keith... I won't let it happen! I won't lose Keith! Not now, after I waited a lifetime for him! Not now, after he declared he loves me! And definitely not now that… we have just begun to…_

The tears came unbidden as she broke into a run. She tried to shake the heavy pang in her heart. Then came the bleak realisation that if Black Lion did indeed go missing, Keith himself would go off to try and retrieve it, and who knew how long that would take? How long would they have to be apart? Allura couldn't breathe, her cheeks were flushed and damp as she reached Black Lion's cockpit.

_Keith, my love… _

vvvvVvvvVvvvv

Keith grinned to himself as he disconnected the comm call to his uncle Kensan. He was eager to share the good news with Allura when he saw her literally stumbling into Black's cockpit. She clumsily came to an abrupt halt, blinded both by her aching thoughts and her heavy tears.

"Allura?" Keith was taken aback to see her in such a state of distress. He got up from the pilot's seat and quickly gathered the shaking princess into his arms. Allura buried her tear-streaked face in his chest and fiercely held him tight. Her bond emitted a sad blue and grey aura.

_He's here… Keith… My Keith…_

"Of course I'm here, where would I be?" Keith wryly smiled as he wrapped his arms around his beloved princess. He was surprised to sense the pain, sadness and fear in her bond. Allura was inconsolable as a wave of dread washed over her. Incoherent, she sent images of her thoughts through their bond.

Keith closed his eyes and took in all that Allura was sending him, trying to understand how these thoughts came about. "So, is that what's troubling you? The fear of losing Black and… me?" Keith asked in a surprised tone. Allura sniffled in reply.

"Look at me, Allura." Keith said softly, as he gently lifted her chin.

"I... don't… want… to… lose… you…" Allura's voice quavered between sobs. Her face was flushed, her red-rimmed eyes filled with sorrow and dread.

"You won't lose me. I promise," Keith tried to reassure his princess. He sat back in the command seat and pulled Allura onto his lap. She continued to quietly sob, gingerly curling up and tucking her head under his chin.

Keith whispered soothingly as he wrapped his arms tightly around her and kissed the top of her head.

_:: Why are you so worried, Allura? :: _Keith smiled gently as he stroked Allura's now-very-straight golden hair.

_:: Promise me Keith… promise me you won't leave me! ::_ came her panic-stricken plea.

Keith enveloped their psychic bond with calm and soothing energy. Her sobs slowly settled as she curled contentedly in his lap. Her breathing grew soft and steady as the exhausted princess drifted off to sleep, her head buried his chest. Keith let out a deep sigh, gently stroked her flushed cheek and kissed her head again. He looked down at Allura, now in peaceful slumber.

Despite her earlier distraught state, he thought Allura was still absolutely stunning. She was warm and soft and he couldn't help himself as his eyes inadvertently trailed down to her chest, which rose and fell in rhythmic breathing. Allura's dress had a low-cut neckline and its top button was enticingly undone, providing ample view of the creamy skin of her bosom… _Wait a minute_… _she was wearing a different dress this morning…_ Keith arched an eyebrow.  
His gaze travelled further down and saw that this new dress was much, _much_ shorter than the previous one, and he suddenly realised that his other hand was just beneath her equally-luscious backside, and a generous amount of bare smooth thighs were pressed up against him as well.

_Breathe…Kogane… Breathe… _

Keith closed his eyes for a moment, and with another deep breath, he grappled Black Lion's control yoke with one hand, punched in a series of coordinates, and smoothly and expertly launched Black Lion into the afternoon sky. Once levelled amongst the clouds Keith toggled the autopilot to take over.

(To Be Continued…)

Author's Endnotes:

1) Next chapter has a MATURE Rating. It was originally part of this chapter, but due to the mature content, I decided to separate it and give it its own chapter. *wink* *giggles*

2) OC (other characters) the four governors of Arus are my original design. Their names particularly Jiaan (was based from my 6year-old daughter's name) while Rueben and Mataso were based from my friends' sons' names (*waves to Leah and Nyree*). While the name 'Braerion was derived from Briareos of Appleseed, (the dvd was lent by my friend Sarah who loves anime as much as I do.)


	11. Chapter 10 - Resolution ThankYous

**WARNING! **

**THIS CHAPTER IS FOR MATURE READERS ONLY. THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT! **

**BEWARE! **

**DO NOT GO FORTH / DO NOT PROCEED IF YOU THINK THIS CHAPTER WILL OFFEND YOU. **

**YOU HAVE BEEN DULY WARNED!**

Insert standard disclaimer clause I don't own anything Voltron etc etc

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

**CHAPTER 10 **– Resolution

by

chris and cubbie

"Eyes closed?" Keith asked as he held Allura's hands.

"Yes, Captain. I shall not peek!" Allura softly laughed.

_:: See, I can follow orders! ::_ she playfully teased Keith thru their bond.

_:: Well done, Your Royal Highness ::_ Keith teased back. He slowly guided Allura atop Black Lion, then stood behind her and put his hands over her eyes.

"This is where I go whenever I want to clear my mind and think." Keith slowly removed his hands and heard Allura gasp in wonder.

They were very high up a mountain plateau. It overlooked an amazing landscape of forests below, and a distant lake that shimmered as it kissed Arus' two suns that slowly descended into the horizon. The sky was filled with various hues of orange, purple and gold. Behind them were the two moons of Arus that eagerly waited to greet the dusk. Allura was spellbound as she took in the magnificent view.

"Princess, behold your beautiful and peaceful Arus," Keith whispered in her ear as he held her close, her back to him, wrapping his arms around her waist. It was the most spectacular sunset Allura had ever seen.

"Thank you for sharing this with me, Keith. It's… breathtaking!" Allura gushed. _My beautiful Arus with my beloved protector._

"Wait till you see the stars come out," smiled Keith as he continued to hold Allura close. Her windswept golden hair brushed his cheek. Allura's knee-length floral sundress gently waved in the soft breeze. Her hands were laid atop Keith's. They stood motionless atop Black Lion, taking in the majestic view.

Soon, the first stars twinkled in the colourful twilight and chased the Arusian moons that welcomed the darkening sky. They breathed in the moment, their psychic and telepathic bonds ready and steady in tantric posture as they closed their eyes. They listened and sensed each other's breathing and the beating of their hearts. They felt the slight breeze that softly caressed their skin. They heard the gush of wind lower down that whipped along the mountainside, the rustle of trees in the far distance and the flock of birds that flew past them, heading back to roost. Their bond now energised and electrified by their co-awareness, their troubled minds now felt at peace. They then brought their awareness back to themselves and felt the warmth they shared as they stood blissfully together atop Black Lion.

"Feel better?" asked Keith.

"Yes, thank you. I needed this." Allura turned to face Keith and lovingly touched his rough cheek, her expression warm and appreciative.

"I've always wanted to take you here. It helps bring things into perspective," explained Keith, his captivating eyes locked onto hers.  
"I love you," he whispered as he caressed her face and breathed her warm presence.

"I love you too, Keith." Allura replied, her voice soft and melodious.

"No matter what, we'll get through this together, and I solemnly promise I won't leave you." Keith reassured her in a serious tone. His eyes shone with resolve.

"I trust you Keith, I always have." Allura replied and her eyes showed complete faith in her Knight Protector. Allura did not want to talk about the prophecy with Keith before they returned the Castle of Lions and resumed their official duties. Although she was interested in what Keith thought about the meeting with the unnamed empaths, right now, all that mattered was that they were together for the last few hours of her much-needed R-and-R.

"Keith, I want to apologise for my outburst earlier. Thank you for… calming me," she blushed and lowered her gaze. Allura remembered waking up all snuggled in his warm and hard lap, her bosom against his well-defined torso.

"So… you are my 'Betrothed' and 'Predestined', huh?" Allura asked shyly, peering through her lashes.

"Do you like how it sounds?" Keith asked her in a rather serious tone.

"Are you kidding? I love it," Allura replied, blushing several shades of pink.

"You do know what it means, right?" Keith's eyes appeared to glisten as he slowly leaned closer.

Allura's breath caught in her throat. Her heart seemed to stop as her bond made a thousand somersaults. She could sense Keith was steeling himself for something big. _Is this it? Is he finally going to…_

Keith suddenly dropped to one knee and took a deep breath. He solemnly gazed into Allura's loving eyes. He took her hand, and in her upturned palm, gently placed Black Lion's key.  
"Allura… I love you with all my heart. I know what the empaths told us, but whatever happens in the future, know this: I will not leave you. I will always be there for you. And if something does happen to Black Lion, we will never surrender him and _we_ will both get him back. I swear to you, upon this key…" Keith paused as he tried to calm his pounding heart.

"…And as your betrothed and predestined, I shall be the half to make you whole. I will love you and protect you with all my heart, soul and being. I have never loved anyone else, Allura. It has always been you," Keith finished. He fixed his eyes on Allura's, full of hope and promise.

Allura's eyes were swimming in tears. She sank to her knees and enfolded Keith in her arms as tightly as she could. She inhaled Keith's masculine scent and savoured his closeness. She then took his hands in hers, with Black Lion's key clasped between.  
She looked up at him. "Commander Keith Kogane, my Knight Protector and Champion, you have always been the love of my life, my best friend and soul mate…" she said in a quivering voice.

_:: I've always felt… I've always known somehow… that I was meant to be yours. ::_ Allura falteringly continued.

_:: You have always been mine. And will always be….my Allura. :: _Keith's bond roared possessively as their yearning lips met.

:: _Please Keith… please… truly make me yours. ::_ Their auras excitedly danced around them, throbbing like a beacon in the Arusian night sky.

For Allura and Keith, time stood still and the world was at their feet. Their world was Arus.

And Arus was about to bestow its blessing.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

They heard a rumble in the clouds and felt the winds shift. In the middle distance, a spear of lighting split the ionised air, leaving fleshy goose bumps on their exposed skin.

Black Lion eagerly bellowed in anticipation, its booming roar matching the approaching thunder. Keith's bond with his lion trebled with each lightning display, the majestic beast eager to playfully pounce.

Allura felt it too, through her empath link with Keith. And soon enough, they were pelted by heavy raindrops. She loved summer storms. Water was her elemental energy, after all.

Exuberant energy filled their hearts as they descended from Black Lion's head down to the sodden ground beside its open maw.

The laughter burst from their chests and they began to dance. He unexpectedly scooped her up and twirled her around in joyous abandon.

The squall subsided, the thunder and lightning dissipated, and they stood staring at each other soaked to the skin and grinning ear to ear. They sighed in happy wonderment at this seeming blessing, a gift from Arus herself.

Their lips met again, and the princess and her protector shared a long, lingering kiss.

The evening sky cleared and the pinpricks of stars appeared overhead, and just like that, the elemental song ended and Arus' blessing was complete.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

Time seemed to stand still. Wordlessly they gazed into each other's eyes, savouring each other's heartbeat through their bond.

Then Keith felt Allura shiver as a gentle breeze swept over the mountaintop. Realising they were both drenched from the downpour, he led Allura back to Black Lion. They climbed into its maw, where Keith opened up the storage locker and extracted the sleeping bags they'd stowed the night before, as well as a towel and a pair of black tees.

He handed Allura one of the spare shirts and, face flushing, said awkwardly "You can get changed here."

Keith turned away to give her a modicum of privacy, unrolling the sleeping bags to give himself something to do. He'd always imagined being with Allura like this, but despite all their kisses, their sexual teasing, the physical contact, he suddenly found himself unsure of how to proceed now that the deed was finally staring him in the face.

His friends back at the Academy, Lance in particular, had teased him good-naturedly about his lack of sexual conquests. _They never really understood,_ Keith thought. _I was saving myself for Allura. But now, here we are, and I have no idea what the hell I'm supposed to do._

She must have sensed his internal monologue, his hesitation, because Keith felt her grasp his shoulders and turn him around. She had taken the decision out of his hands.

"Look at me, Keith," she whispered. He turned to face her again.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

Keith's skin tingled as he beheld Allura, naked but for a pair of lacy white panties. Her sodden dress lay undone on the floor at her feet. She held her royal circlet of office in one hand, and her wet hair had fallen partway over her face. She looked at him shyly through her damp locks, her deep green eyes imploring him to take action.

His senses took leave of him as he gazed at every inch of this beautiful woman who was giving all of herself to him.

This was Allura's moment. Her psychic bond shone bright as day. Her body was bathed in her elemental energy, drenched from the summer rain. Knowing that they were betrothed by fate, her resolve was certain: No more hesitation.

She moved closer to Keith, dropping her royal circlet atop her discarded dress and clasping his hands in hers.  
His heart pounded in his ears and his mind raced; after the brief moment of shock he had trouble forming a coherent thought. "Allura… you are so beautiful…"

Allura's fingers quickly reached down and lifted Keith's sodden black shirt up over his head and cast it aside.

Her gaze travelled over his muscled torso and lingered on the deep horizontal scar on Keith's chest. She languorously ran her graceful fingers across the scar. His tanned skin was hot under her cool fingertips. She leaned forward and inhaled Keith's masculine scent. _He smells so good!_

She then pressed her full bosom into his chest, skin-to-skin. _At long last!_ she thought, moving her hands around his back, slowly feeling his other battle scars.

Keith's arms encircled Allura's bare waist, one hand caressing her bottom. They kissed like their lives depended on it.

This time there was no hesitation. There were none of the angry, anxious thoughts that had plagued them all these years. A sense of calm resolve overtook them. Everything simply made sense. Everything fell into place like puzzle pieces coming together. They didn't need to fight it.

Keith kissed Allura more urgently, his tongue stroking hers. His free hand slowly travelled up and he gently cupped her breast. Allura moaned into Keith's mouth as the sweet electric sensations crackled throughout her body.

Keith traced his lips down Allura's jaw, then her chin. Allura gasped and leaned her head back to give Keith full access to her graceful neck as he continued to suck and nibble downward. With his hand supporting her, Keith tipped Allura further back and gently laid her down onto the sleeping bags. He then focused his attention on her breasts. Her dusky pink nipples hardened under his fingers and tongue. He slowly, tortuously licked around one areola, then the other, taking the nipples in his mouth one by one. Allura moaned and arched her back at the very raw and intense sensations that ignited inside her and pooled between her heated thighs.  
"Keith… oh heavens… Keith…!" Allura gasped and moaned, her senses in riotous disarray as his tongue traced small circles between her breasts and down to her navel. His hand stroked the curve of her hips and around to the inside of her thigh, then gently came to rest on the soft mound between her legs. She drew another sharp breath as his fingers hesitantly rubbed her through her silken panties. _ Oh yes… oh Keith…_

Panting through clenched teeth, she raised her hips and began to slide her underwear off. Keith was only too happy to assist.

"Please… please… let me… touch you…"she moaned. Keith would no longer deny her, but Allura wouldn't wait for his reply. She pushed him onto his back, her hand caressing the bulging front of his cargo shorts.

Keith watched as Allura's fingers clumsily fiddled to unfasten his pants, her hungry eyes never leaving his. Finally succeeding, she yanked them off and gasped loudly at the sight of his tented boxers. Feeling another rush of heat between her thighs, she reached out and tentatively stroked his manhood through the thin fabric.

Keith let out a guttural groan, gritting his teeth and trying to restrain himself. This being the first time for both of them, they were eager to devour each other, but Keith was worried he'd get too excited and finish too soon.

Allura gazed mirthfully into his eyes, sensing his thoughts and moving her hand away. Keith let out a sigh of relief but it was cut short as Allura tugged his waistband down, freeing his turgid arousal.  
She gasped at the sight of it, and she felt the liquid desire building within her as her fingertips gently caressed its throbbing length.

"Do you like this?" Allura panted as she tenderly massaged it. Keith moaned wordlessly in reply as he watched her inquisitive ministrations, his breathing uneven and his senses on fire. He clenched his teeth and dropped his head back as she planted a tiny, hesitant kiss on his warm shaft, then another and another.

Allura looked up at him inquiringly. His eyes were shut and his breathing rapid, one arm thrown over his face and the other clenching the sleeping bag in a fist. She could sense his need through their bond and it filled with wild desire.  
She tugged his boxers all the way off, and Keith sat up, pulling her onto his lap.  
Allura sat astride him and she felt his rigid arousal rubbing against her moist outer lips. She kissed him again, grinding her hips against him, and he grasped her backside in both hands, guiding her back and forth in a hypnotic rhythm.

Keith's thoughts were barely coherent as he felt her moist warm folds sliding over his manhood. He could feel the pressure building and it was a struggle to maintain control.  
More so than the physical sensation, what truly stirred him was her innocent curiosity, the virgin desire of a woman to please the man she loved. He was pushing dangerously close to the ragged edge.

_:: Allura… my love…please… ::_ Keith stopped her, holding her hips steady, his breathing shallow.

"Keith..?" She looked at him curiously, her hands clasped behind his neck.

He tried to calm himself. He needed to let the urge subside a bit. "Your injections…are they up-to-date?" Keith asked breathlessly, touching his forehead to hers.

Allura blinked in confusion at this unexpected query. Although her mind was in a chaotic spin, she remembered: of course Keith would know these things. As embarrassing as it sounded; it was one of the security protocols they had to put in place in case she was kidnapped by a particular notoriously evil Drule maniac. She gave him a wordless nod.

"Just needed to be sure, unless you'd like a bunch of royal babies crawling underfoot," he grinned, rubbing his nose against hers.

"Babies!" Allura gasped. Her face turned crimson and her voice dropped to a whisper. "That would be adorable, but not yet! Not when we're supposed to face this…" She didn't want to think of the prophecy at this moment.

Before she could say anything else, Keith leaned forward and kissed her deeply, pouring all his love and his raw need into it. He gently lowered her down onto the bedding and his intrepid hands began exploring her luscious body, pausing at the apex of her thighs. He reached down with his fingers and began rubbing her moist pink lips, and was rewarded with her sharp intake of breath and the shot of pleasure he felt through her bond.

"Keith… Oh, Keith…" Allura mewled as he explored her warm folds and found a very sensitive spot.  
"Oh yes… Oh goddess… what are you doing to me… THERE… right there…"  
Keith could feel her molten desire as he playfully rubbed his fingertips over her nub, and he found himself growing more aroused. He moved between her legs and she moaned in anticipation.

Allura's eyes shot open and her body went rigid as she felt Keith's fingers spreading her fleshy inner lips and his tongue flicking between. _ God, she tastes so good…!_

"Oh Keith… what… are you… ohhh…" Her hips bucked as Keith's tongue and fingers explored her, finding the best spots to bring her such raw pleasure. It was exquisite. Her body was consumed by electrifying waves of pure sensation. She could feel herself teetering on the brink.

"Oh, Keith… I want… please… oh please…" Allura panted.

Keith swiftly positioned himself between her thighs.

Allura felt him pushing through her thin barrier. Surprisingly she felt no pain, but she allowed herself to slowly get used to the feeling of his fullness. Her bond echoed Keith's, swirling with love, desire, and pure primal need.  
Keith buried himself within her. For several long moments they kept still, savouring the sheer intensity of being finally joined as one. Their carnal need seeped through their bond, the alpha lion mated with his lioness. A cry of ecstasy escaped Allura's lips, and he leaned down and kissed her once more. She raised her hips to meet his every thrust, wrapping her arms tightly around him as if pulling their bodies into each other.

Their bond spiralled upward in iridescent hues as they neared the threshold. She could feel him all over, touching her flesh, filling her inside, and even deep within her soul. They had truly become one in body and spirit, and she knew their union would be truly consummated as she sensed their entwined auras begin to pulse and glow.

They moved with greater urgency now, their bond crackling with electrified energy. Bodies pressed against each other, moving in synchronism, their whispers of endearment hung on trembling lips and rode out on fluid breath.  
"Keith…"  
"Allura…"

The soft lighting cast gentle shadows on their glistening skin, their insistent movements now building up to the final, exquisite moment, the zenith of their fervent love.

_Flashes of a shared dream, of darkness, of terror and isolation, together but separated by an unyielding barrier of glass… He sees her again, cowering in fear, and he reaches out… The barrier shatters at his touch and the evil vanishes… Their eyes meet and she runs to his arms… all is safe now and nothing can come between them…  
Enfolded in each other's arms… a spark ignites… two empaths now fully joined._

Eyes snapping open, bodies convulsing, breath catching in their throats, they now knew true rapture and together divulged it in a simultaneous cry.

Release. Deliverance. Culmination.

Denouement.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

They lay in contented silence; the quiet hum of machinery and Allura's soft exhalations the only audible sounds. Her finger traced a lazy pattern on Keith's chest. His arms were clasped around her, his face in her fragrant hair.

She tilted her head up to look at him and smiled, tears dampening her cheeks.

"Thank you," she breathed.

"I love you," he replied, leaning down and softly kissing her forehead.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

vvvvvv

vvvv

v

Epic Voltron Keith-and-Allura fanfiction continues

with

Fearless Part 2 :

What happens when Keith and Allura go back to the Castle of Lions and return to their official duties as Princess and Commander?

Our beloved couple returns from their R-and-R to a new castle, with new tasks, gadgets and uniforms; Coran leaving for Earth the next day and the lions maybe needing to be retrofitted. And what was all about that foreboding Prophecy that the rest of the Voltron Force has yet to know about?

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

vvvvvvv

vvvvv

vvv

v

**ACKNOWLEDGEMENT**

(Roll credits to #earworm : Fearless by Taylor Swift)

Thank you for a fantastic journey! It was the first fanfiction I've ever written on FFN and would like to thank the betareaders, readers, followers, reviewers & those who added Fearless to their story favourites.

To all the Reviewers allurablue4, bknbu, cheetoy, craze, FroofyB, IFcreative, imhooked, KittyLynne, Lance4ever, MamaBirdCat, OpMn, Prairie24, QiaWriter, Ringhuiniele, raelee514, Sara lovelymusic, smithy, WadeWells thank you so much for taking time and leaving review/s

To Lance girls SallyOn, raelee514 and Lance4ever - that despite this being a K/A focused fanfiction, you took time to read and leave a review ! you gals rawk!

To Followers of this epic tale, you got first dibs, freshest reads thank you for following AHLondon, Arus, bknbu, Callialex, chrwrigh, creaturelover, crystalrose78, Elizabeth2001, idstealer000, imhooked, KiethBlackLion, KittyLynne, QiaWriter, Rosalinda Lancester Leonhart, SallyOn, Sara lovelymusic and Unbuckled

To those who added Fearless in their Favourite list Arus, crystalrose78, FroofyB, QiaWriter, Rosalinda Lancaster Leonhart, SammyRacer2, Sara lovelymusic, The Three Kings and Trostuele thank you so much!

Thank you KAEX for constant KA inspiration, the lurkers and those who regularly reply to my KA queries to name a few Adele, Anna, Sara, Leah, Lynne, Katrina, Karla, Maria, Roxana, Ruth Ann, Shiela

Thank you epic fanfiction writers Arus, Dr Claire Bear, DreamtimeDancer, Mertz, Xia Cheyenne, Wade Wells, Yoshi and most especially KittyLynne: You all have been my constant source of inspiration for KA fandom!

Thank you to Cheetoy, my favourite KA artist who has inspired me to take up formal art classes and hopefully be able to draw KA in the near future;

Thank you Snarktronforce for your nod and blessing, Cheetoy, Hoofbeatz99, IamDragonAce21, Lendinger, Malinkibelka, Raelee514, Skechek, Snyperlady, Tribalgirl1

Thank you Cheetoy and Snyperlady who TRP Allura and Keith : thank you for indulging your twitter KA fans once and while, you made my arsenic afternoons brighter thanks to you both

Thank you chief Lurker Lance4ever and coLurkers AHLondon, Raiyenne, SeanMontgomery, & vasiblue for hanging out on Twitter!

I would like to especially thank all the beta-readers for Fearless Part 1 Bellantara, who was my very first beta reader, thank you so much. To Malinkibelka and WadeWells, amazing advice, I learned a lot about usage of tenses. And finally, to AHLondon: Leslie, you're amazing! You guided half of Fearless Part1 and unstuck my guide posts and comfort zones! Love your lengthy emails full of words of wisdom, amazing discussion and encouragement!

To my darling husband Christian : my best friend and first love. This has been our first epic fanfiction collaboration as writer and editor/grammar police. You were merciless with edits, and we've gone through many arguments and *cough* tears, enough that live edits became most helpful as I continue to practise writing further. Thank you for everything!

AND BEST OF ALL - THANK YOU TO ALL READERS! Fearless reached nearly 8000 views (as of 1st May 2013) since we started the first chapter more than six months ago!

See you all on Fearless Part 2!

music inspiration :

Fearless

by

Taylor Swift

There's somethin' 'bout the way  
The street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement  
you walk me to the car  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot  
Yeah  
Oh yeah

We're drivin' down the road  
I wonder if you know  
I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool  
Run your hands through your hair  
Absent mindedly makin' me want you

And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

So baby drive slow  
'til we run out of road in this one horse town  
I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat  
You put your eyes on me  
In this moment now capture it, remember it

Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

Well you stood there with me in the doorway  
My hands shake  
I'm not usually this way but  
You pull me in and I'm a little more brave  
It's the first kiss,  
It's flawless,  
Really something,  
It's fearless.

Oh yeah  
Cause' I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

Cuz I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

Oh-oh  
Oh yeah


End file.
